State's Chatroom
by SilvrWing
Summary: Welcome to State's Chatroom, every state can come and have chat with the others. Come and see how the states deal with interesting secrets and help one another. Territories are invited as well. WARNING: lots of cussing and drama
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Ok first off, this is not an update. I'm re -uploading and editing chapters since I've been warn that this fic is against the rules of the site. So yeah, here's the chapter 1. Oh, if anyone wants to know I'm Annie in this fic, if you guys haven't notice by some conversations between me and the states.

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

"Alright! This is 'State's Chatroom' and any state or territory could chat with me, New York, Texas, Michigan, or Puerto Rico!" a dark haired girl exclaimed happily.

"You gotta be kidding, right? That's the lamest intro I ever heard," a blonde reply crossing his arms easterly. Annie glared at the arrogant blonde with annoyance. "Well excuse me! For not thinking of a better intro, why don't you do it?" she quipped hotly, throwing her arms over her head.

New York lean against on a nearby wall, cocking his head a bit with a slight smirk to his lips. "Nah, I'm good," he replied, a smirk still playing on his lips. Annie lowered her arms and gave the blonde a sour look. "You little-"she started, but was abruptly interrupted by the other two occupants, Texas and Michigan.

Texas, while blocking the angry girl's wrath on his brother, quickly replies. "Please send in your reviews and let the chatroom begin!"

"And not let these two kill each other," Michigan cut in still struggle to keep her brother and friend away from each other.

**A/N**

Meh, this is still a short chapter, but at least it has more description


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Whoo! I survive my first day of high school; anyway most of you are wandering when Rico comes back. Well he won't be back until later, so those that want to know happen. I'm typing a story about Rico and his adventures away from the states.

Maryland: (comes out of nowhere) New York, be nice. End of discussion.

New York: (turns to Maryland and glares) Shut the fuck up, no one tells me what to do.

Texas: (crosses arms and glares at New York) Eh-hem

New York: (looks to Texas, gulps loudly and back away slowly) Never mind.

Michigan's boss: (walks in and ignores the states) Michigan, I am just here to tell you that you don't need to worry about your paperwork, I have it covered. Also, Ohio and the others will be here in an hour, when they're done fishing. That is all.

Michigan: Ok, thanks, boss. Bye! (waves to her boss' retreating figure)

Kentucky: (walks into that chatroom) Um, so like, anyone up for basketball? (sips chocolate milkshake and grins) Cuz, like everyone KNOWS UK is gonna beast this season!

New York: Like hell! You're on! (leaves with Kentucky to play basketball)

Me: Well that was interesting :/

Texas: You have no idea (shakes head and heave a sigh)

Georgia: Hey, ya'll got Georgia! New York! How's things up north? You Yanks behavin' yourselves?

New York: Good to know, George. Nothing is up except that Rico disappears somewhere! Of course, I'm behaving!

Texas: ( coughs) Heisn't!

Me and Michy: (giggles quietly behind New York)

New York: What did you say? (stalks toward Texas)

Texas: (grins) Nothing

Georgia: And if isn't my favorite sister Michigan? You do know us southerners won the Civil War, right? I have a song I wanna sing.

-Rico and Mich- (is slapped by Louisiana) Ow!

Louisiana: Man up! (squeals) Michie! Get over here and show me some love girl! Guess what? You ready? Okay! I have found you the cutes Mardi Grass dress ever! It matches your eyes perfectly! And of course I got the matching shoes. I even managed to find that Silver butterfly mask you wanted, so you have the whole outfit! New York, Texas, Rico, I'm still looking for costumes for you guys, but I should find something soon. Alright bye, ya'll!

Michy: (blushes) Um…thanks Louisiana, you didn't have to get.

Me: That was- (got cut off by New York)

New York: Weird. (snaps out of trance) Hey! The northerners won the Civil War.

Texas: (rolls eyes) Thanks Louisiana, but you don't have to do that. Besides, Rico isn't here, so don't worry about it.

Illinois: What's this I hear about Rico and-(is knocked unconscious)

Indiana: Wisconsin, get the duct tape. He's going back to the wall.

…

Now that that's done…

Ohio: Don't worry about him Rico. I'm still trying to figure out how he found out.

Wisconsin: He probably looked at our last conversation with Annie.

Indiana: It'll be okay Rico. Promise.

Ohio: Yeah. Hey, Michigan, go get me some fudge?

Indiana: Leave her alone.

Ohio: I want fudge! (whining)

Wisconsin: We gotta do clean the fish we caught, but we'll be back soon.

Me: (smiles relieved) Glad you guys are back, but you guys do know that Rico isn't here and it's getting harder to keep his secret from the others, right?

Michy: Very funny, Ohio (said sarcastically, while tilts head confusedly) Um… guys Puerto Rico isn't here.

A/N

Well this is the end of the first chapter of State's Chatroom. As for Rico's story, it's called 'La Amor Crusade: Reviving Rico' so look out for the new story.

Before I forget, Michigan's Creator it's a good start, but I was planning that Rico takes his amor to a secluded area under the stars and starts a conversation about love and then confesses to the state. Isn't it cute?


	3. 911 Tribute

A/N

Hey guys! I'm alive and well. Sorry I haven't updated in almost a week, high school has been hectic and not to mention I have swim meets every Thursday night, so yeah. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to the 10th anniversary of 9/11, so no randomness just the states comforting New York

Me: (walks to a curled up New York) New York, are you ok?

New York: (head between his knees, mumbles) Fine

Texas: Come on, Ryder, suck up your pride and let us help you.

Michy: He's right, Ryder. Please, let us help you. (tears start to well up in her eyes as she hugs New York comfortly)

Georgia, Louisiana, and Tennessee: (all have their heads down)

Georgia: We are paying a tribute to those who died on 9-11-2001.

Tennessee: (places a hand on New York's shoulder) You gonna be okay?

New York: (head still buried in between his knees just shrugs his shoulder, not answering his siblings)

Louisiana: Al Queda will pay! Call us if you need anything. Okay? We're gonna follow in Ohio's footsteps. We love you, Ryder. And we'll be here when you need us. Same goes for Dalton and Josie. See you later.

Me: Thanks guys. Bye!

Texas and Michy: Bye!

Ohio: You gonna be okay New York?

Wisconsin: We're here for ya, man.

Indiana: Let's stop being sad. Lots of people keep asking for our names, so we're just gonna say them here. I'm Annalyse Jones.

Wisconsin: I'm Dave Henry Jones.

Ohio: I'm Louis Jones.

Indiana: Illinois is Christian James Jones.

Ohio: We're still keeping him uncon- I gotta go ttyl

Me: See ya guys later!

Texas and Michy: Bye!

New York: (heaves a sigh and got up) Thanks for caring guys, but I need a time alone. (scratches behind neck and lefts)

Texas: (eyes bulge out of his sockets) You gotta be kidding me! First Rico now New York, what's going on! (throws arms up in the air)

Michy: (gave an exasperated sigh while shaking her head) I don't know Dalton, but let's leave them be.

Me: Yeah Texas they have a lot going on, so let's leave them alone.

Texas: (shrugs shoulder) Alright

**At the airport….**

Rico grabs his suitcase and after some twist and turns, he calls a taxi.

**45 minutes later….**

Rico got out of the taxi with his suitcase and look up at to the very top of the apartment building in front of him. A quick scan on the roof, he spots a familiar young man with a mop of blonde and an all too familiar curl that defies gravity.

The brunette ran up the steps and went inside the apartment, without batting an eyelash he ran up the stairs to the roof. After several deep breathes, Rico put his suitcase down and went in search of his blonde friend.

After walking around the rooftop, the Spaniard notice an all too familiar curl and immeadality ran to his friend, who is curled up into a ball with his head on his knees.

Rico: New York?

The blonde look up to his friend surprise and quickly got up.

New York: What are you doing here?

Rico: I thought you need a friend.

New York felt tears to his eyes as he remember that one time where he truly needed someone and his best friend just happen to there when he need him most.

With a choke up sob, the state fell into his friend's arms and let the tears flow freely along with his tainted memories.

A/N

Yes, Rico finally came, but only for a while and for the record he has not decided yet. So don't expect that his visit means he has chosen New York. This is just an inside look of New York and Rico's friendship.

As for Rico's story, I'm still working on chapter one and hopefully I'll upload it sometime during the week or the weekend.

Oh and another side note, the next chapter will be time skip since I haven't been able to answer back the convo before the 9/11 one. After that chapter it will be a few days after 9/11 so most likely we'll be meeting both New York and Rico again. Remember Rico hasn't decided yet and he's here for one chapter until confession.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N

I'm so so so so sorry! High school has been hectic and I didn't get enough time to update, also I have some problems with my laptop, but it's alright now. Anyway, this chapter is time skip, so I'll answer the following reviews before the 9/11 tribute and remember Rico isn't here and New York is not upset.

Ohio: Why do we keep forgetting that? We'll try harder remember.

Winsconsin: (opens arms) hug. Now. Anyone.

Indiana: We have to keep Illinois unconscious, so we can't stay long.

Ohio: Oh, New York. Tell Georgia this. "You rebels didn't stand a chance!"

Winsconsin: He's waking up!

Ohio: Gotta go bye!

Me: It's cool, Texas sometimes forgets that Rico is not here anymore.

New York: Yeah (thinks about the comment) Hmm... never thought of that, I'll tell George that once he gets here.

Michy: Winsconsin! (jumps to Winsconsin's outstreatch arms and gives him a hug)

Me: Hug Time! (grabs New York and Texas and gave Winsconsin a hug with the two states)

New York: Let go! (pushes away from Me and the others) Geez, what Illinois do to make you guys think it's best for him to be unconscious?

Texas: (gets out of the group hug too) Yeah, what did he do?

Me: Awww, you guys gotta go? Ok, bye!

Michy: Bye! (waves to her siblings)

New York: Hey! You didn't answer my question

**At the basketball court...**

Kentucky: (beasted New York in one-on-one) Like, what did I tell ya?

New York: Shut the fuck up! (grumbles under his breathe, still tick at Kentucky)

Kentucky's Boss(Frankfort): (walks in) Kentucky, we need to talk about your current foreign realtions w/ Japan~

Kentucky: That can wait! Right now I'm like, w/ my bro-skis!

Frankfort: (rolls eyes) You've got one hour~ (leaves)

Kentucky: Pssssh-Whatever~ (turns to Michigan) So like, when is everyone elese comin?

Michy: Sorry Kenny, Texas is lazy and he didn't want to come. The other Lake States already visited and I'm not sure when our other siblings will be here.

New York: That sucks! (to Kenny) Rematch?

**Back at Annie's house...**

Louisiana: No, I didn't have to, but I want to. Rico's not there? Where'd he go? I sad now.

Dalton, what's your favorite color? You too Ryder. I need to find you guys costumes. Michigan's costume is a butterfly. Hey, Dalton, remember when you ran around the house with Michigan on your back? Then dad had to sign her over to France...

Bye y'all!

Texas: (chuckles at the memory) Yeah, I remember. Dad was really pissed, but why did he go to France?

New York: (snarls and glares at Texas) Don't you DARE mention that bastard's name!

Everyone: (backs away from New York)

Me: Anyway, yeah Rico is not here. He went to visit his cousins for awhile.

New York: Awhile! That's a long ass while!

Texas: (rolls eyes and push New York away) My favorite color is red and Mr. Growly pass over there is green.

Me: Aww, how sweet of you Louis. Is there a costume party or something coming up?

Michy: I vaguely remember the state's will have a Halloween costume party, I don't know I might be wrong.

Me: You're serious! That's cool I wanna come!

Michy: (chuckles at Me) Like I said before I don't remember if there is one. (waves) Bye Louis!

Pompeii: Ve~ I'm a territory. Am I allowed?

Me: Well I ment America's territories, but I guess I should be more precise with what I'm saying. Anyway, I'll allow this little mix up with all territories joining in the chatroom, so yeah you're allowed Pompeii.

**A/N**

Whoo! fourth chapter is up finally! We can go back to normal time line now. Again, I'm soooooo sorry for not updating any sooner and not posting the first chapter of Rico's story. Don't worry guys, I'll post it as soon as I can.


	5. Rico's Back

**A/N**

Guess what, guys! The first chapter of Rico's story is up at last! WOO!

Today, I have a day off so new chapter of State's Chatroom is up!

Michy: (coughs uncontrollably and sneezes) Hey guys! I'm not feeling so well, so I'll see you later. (coughs again and leaves to her room to rest)

Me: (stares worriedly at Michy) Poor Michy

Texas: (put hand on shoulder, reassuringly) She'll be fine.

Me: (pouts) I guess.

New Mexico: I need to learn not let any of my cities drink coffee.

Texas: Why?

New Mexico: They end up bouncing off the walls. Literally, I'll show you guys the pictures.

*uploads pictures*

Arizona: That's just sad.

Texas: Fail

New York: (snorts behind the states) No, that's just epic fail right there.

Puerto Rico: Si, have to agree with that amigos

Texas: (still looking at picture) Thanks New York. Thanks Rico (eyes widen) New York! Puerto Rico! (spins around to see their grinning faces)

Me: Rico! (glomps Rico) I miss you so much!

New York: Woah there! (laughs at the knock down Rico and Annie) Let him breathe Annie!

Me: (blushes) Sorry, I'm so happy that Rico's back again.

((Warning: Illinois is awake))

Rico: (jumps behind New York)

Illinois: Rico! Where is he? I swear to god I'll rip off his balls if he doesn't make a decision RIGHT NOW! And it's obvious who he is going to pick. Michigan, guess what? You're coming home. Right now. And-(gets hit in the head with a frying pan)

Ohio: Wisconsin?

Wisconsin: (sighs) I'll go get the duct tape. (leaves)

Ohio: What I'm about to say next is for Rico. Annie, if he's not there, can you pass on the message? Here it is. Rico, don't worry about Illinois. He's just pissy cuz we had him taped to a wall for two months. And Michigan, you don't have to come home. But do you think you could come visit us? So we can catch up.

Rico: (have his head out a little to hear Ohio n smiles gratefully, then burst out laughing)

Michy: (came out of the room to see what's all the commotion n squeals, but coughs happily to see Rico) Thanks Ohio I'll try to visit as soon as I get better (lies down on a couch with Annie)

Indiana: There. He's back on the wall. He looks good there.

Wisconsin: Annie! (glomps) I missed you!

Me: Ack! (struggles under Wisconsin's weight waking Michy while laughing) I miss you too, Wisconsin!

Indiana: Hey New York. Texas. Que pasa? Listen, we gotta go, but we will be back.

Louisiana: Look who I found! (Points to Jett and Aspen) They were barking at France, who said he was going to pleasure Michigan beyond all reasonable belief. So I got Georgia on night duty and I'm on day duty, watching for him. Oh! Michigan! I found Sam! (points to the wolverine on Jett's head) He was at Spain's place for some odd reason. Doesn't he really like Rico?

Sam: (perks up at the mention of Rico, barks, and runs back to Spain's house)

Ah! No! Sam! Come back!

(ten minutes later)

(Panting) He won't leave Spain's front yard. And he won't stop howling. I'll let you get him Michy. Okay. I better head out. Dad might visit later, according to D.C. Bye. Good luck getting Sam back Michy.

New York: Jett! Aspen! (hugs his dogs happily while they lick his face) Good dogs!

Michy: (wakes up)Sam ran to Spain's house? Ok, I'll get him later (mumbles sleepily and went back to sleep)

Maryland: New York. Be nice. Just 'cause your pissy doesn't mean you can take it out on us. And you're setting a bad example for Hawaii.

Hawaii: Aloha! What does "pissy" mean?

Maryland: Shit…

Hawaii: What does "shit" mean?

Maryland: Never mind.

Hawaii: Why?

Maryland: Bye

Hawaii: …Aloha!

New York: Sooorry, I didn't know Hawaii is here and by the way nice example, really! (smiles smugly at Maryland)

America: Ryder! Dalton! Have you two been behaving yourselves? (grins and ruffles their hair) Haha! I'm just teasin'. Butchya gotta be good for Annie, ya hear?

New York and Texas: Daaad! (fixes their hair and glares at America)

New York: What!

Annie: Ha! (sticks out tongue at New York and wakes up Michy)

Michy: (rubs eyes and got up to stretch) What's going on? (yawns

America: Michigan. (picks her up in a spinning hug and places a kiss on her head) I'm sorry I let you fall into that state of depression. I think I should tell you something that you need to know, and New York can confirm. (sighs and scratches the back of his head) I sound like an old man, don't I? Anyway…

Last month, New York was helping me pick out a suit, cuz I hadda meet Obama in, what, a hour? Maybe two…hmm…Anyway…a certain Frenchie came by and…and…and he threaten to take you back under his care if he didn't see me fit. And… Honestly…I've been considering it. You would be in much better shape if you were with him, and…I suck.

But is that okay with you?

…

…

…

Well, whatever. (laughs) It's not that big a deal. Haha! The hero's gotta fly kids, I'll try to stop by at least once a week, 'kay? Later!

Michy: It's ok papa, you don't suck (hugs America) thanks for caring.

New York: She's right you know

Texas: Yeah, you're doing your best.

Louisiana: I could probably make you a dragon costume, Dalton. And maybe an alien, no, wait, offensive to Tony. How about…Ooh! I could make New York a Wizard's robe! And, yes, Annie, there is going to be a State's costume party. You're invited!

Me: Yes! (jumps up and down happily)

Georgia: Next thing you know, she's inviting France.

Louisiana: (hits him with a frying pan) I'm so glad Hungary talked me into getting this. I will not invite that stupid son of a bitch to the state's party!

Georgia: Whatever. Anyway, we came to say that Mexico is starting to freak out, and that we wanted to warn you guys. We can't understand his Spanish, it's a totally different dialect, so we can't translate what he's saying, but he sounds pissed. I gotta go to a meeting so, later.

Louisiana: Hmm…I feel like he's hiding something. So, when is Rico coming back? I wanna make him a costume too!...Oh, I gotta go to. Bye!

Texas: Hmm…that doesn't sound like Mexico, but I'll keep a look out for him and see what's his deal.

Rico: I'm right here, amigos. Sorry I haven't been around, it's just I need to get away from everyone so I can clear my head. (perks up) Anyway, gracias Louisiana my favorite color is azul. Don't worry amiga I'll be back in time of the costume party.

New York: (frowns) What do you mean, 'I'll be back in time of the costume party'? I thought you came back?

Rico: (blushes) W-w-well I'm visiting for awhile, I'm still confuse, New York.

New York: Confuse? Confuse of what?

Rico: (about to speak, but closes his mouth and try to speak again) It's nothing for you to worried about New York (looks away from New York) besides you won't understand.

New York: What are you talking about, of course I understand.

Rico: No amigo you don't. Not this time.

Indiana: We kept Illinois unconscious so he wouldn't force Michigan to come home.

Wisconsin: Plus, he was being a pain in the ass.

Illinois: I beg to differ on that!

Ohio: I don't. Now shut up. (Leans over to Annie and whispers) I think Wisconsin likes you.

Me: (eyes widen, look to Wisconsin and blushes)

Indiana: (nodding slightly)

Wisconsin: What are you whispering about?

Ohio: (on the spot) Pickles! (mentally slaps himself)

Wisconsin: Hmm…Whatever. (turns away)

Indiana: (slaps Ohio) Pickles? Really?

Everyone: (snickers at Ohio's discomfort)

Ohio: Shut up.

Wisconsin: Hey, Annie do you know when Rico is coming back? We miss him.

Me: (still beet red) W-well he's here now. (flinches and mentally slap herself for stuttering)

Illinois: Plus, I want to have a little chat with him. (dark look)

Rico: What is it. (growls back and Illinois a dark look)

Ohio: Uh…we better go before he freaks out. Bye!

Pompeii: Ve~ Yay! I know New York. (points) He's friends (cough/cough/cough) Scusa. With Veneziano. (looks at Michigan and Texas) I don't know you. And who's Rico? Okay. Arrvederci! (cough/cough)

Me: Daww, feel better Pompeii.

New York: Yeah man, rest. I'm also friends with Romano who's surprisingly quite close to Puerto Rico. You know one of Spain's kids. Michigan and Texas are my brother and sister, they're also part of the United States.

**A/N**

Whoo! Long chapter is long chapter. Anyway, I'm gonna need some help with the Latino countries, so if anybody is willingly to give some ideas of the country of their pick please do review, especially with Ecuador who we'll meet in the next chapter of Rico's story.

Oh, before I leave I join a website called , so if you guys want to ask me any questions go right ahead! The link is on my profile page.

Also as for reviewers that didn't log in, it's alright I don't mind, but I would like to know who's reading my stories though.


	6. Rico's Back Extended Version

**A/N**

Today I had a half day, so the next chapter came out early and good thing too, since Rico's stay turns out to be longer. So enjoy Rico's visit while you guys can he won't be back until my Halloween special.

Pompeii: Ve~? Eh, no. I'm not (cough/cough). I'm not sick. This is an after effect of the Vesuvius eruption. Oh…so they're your siblings! Ve~ Okay! Ciao! It's a pleasure to meet you! (cough/cough/cough)

New York: (gives Pompeii a suspicious look) Ok, whatever you say, dude.

Texas: (smiles warmly) It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Pompeii.

Pompeii: (walks over to Michigan) Try some Italian soup! Maybe it'll help! Bye-bye Everyone!

Michy: (wakes up and sit upright) Thank you, Pompeii. It's a pleasure to meet you too. (takes a couple spoonfuls) Mhmm, it's delicious.

(Ohio, Indiana, and Wisconsin are whispering to each other while Illinois and Rico have a glare off)

Indiana:…just do it…

Wisconsin: Like she'd ever…

Ohio: (pushes Wisconsin toward Annie) Hey Annie! Wisconsin wants to talk to you!

Me; Hey guys! (looks at Wisconsin and small blush came to her face) What is it?

Wisconsin: O-oh, h-hey, Annie. U-umm.

Illinois: You pathetic Spaniard! You didn't even have the guts to tell them what's going on.

Rico: (growls under his breathe and glares at Illinois) Well excuse me! For taking consideration of mi amigo's feelings!

Indiana: Illinois, what are you doing?

Illinois: You just left! You didn't bother to tell them why! Not a goodbye was good enough for you! It's time I took matters into my own hands. Michigan, New York, this bastard left because-

Rico: Don't you dare! The only reason I left is, because I'm trying not to hurt them and figuring out my own feelings! God dammit! If you dare tell them I'll-

Wisconsin: Dog pile! (everyone tackles Illinois)

Ohio: Bye!

New York: (helps Rico up) Are you ok, Rico?

Rico: Si (flexes his arms and smiles at New York) Gracias amigo!

New York: (looks at Rico confusedly) Sure, no problem. Are you sure nothing's going, Rico?

Rico: (gives New York a fake smile) Of course why you ask?

New York: I don't know. What's up with you and Illinois?

Rico: (force out fake laugh) Just a little a disagreement is all.

New York: I don't know Rico, that isn't just a dis- (cuts off by Rico)

Rico: Oh! Look at the time! (looks at his wrist and ran away from New York) I gotta go! Adios amigo!

New York: What the? Rico! (runs after Rico, but he left already)

**At Midnight…**

Louisiana: (sleeping) N-no, don't.

Georgia: She's been having nightmares every night this week. Can't explain why.

Louisiana: G-guys, stop! Don't send her away! Daddy!

Georgia: Louis?

Me: Hey! Wake up!

New York: (shakes Louis) Yo Louis! Wake up!

Texas: Come on Louisiana! Wake up! You're scaring us!

Louisiana: Don't let him take me too! Daddy!

Georgia: Louisiana!

Me, Texas, and New York: Louisiana!

Louisiana: (bolts upright)

Georgia: Louisiana…

Louisiana: (runs out of the room)

Georgia: H-hey, come back! (runs after her)

Michy: (yawns and enters the room) What's going on?

Me: Nothing, Louisiana just had another nightmare.

Michy: (mumbles sleepily) M'kay, goodnight.

New York and Texas: (mumbles sleepily too) Goodnight.

**A/N**

That was a short chapter, but then again this is just an extended version of Rico's back. Sorry guys, I told Rico will be here for awhile, but don't worry he'll come back.

Can you guys please help me with Rico's family, like what are their human name and what they look like. So far I have Ecuador and Venezuela.

Ecuador: Juan Alejandro Nunez

He has longish black hair with blue eyes. He's also really close to Rico, which we'll in the second chapter.

Venezuela: Alicia Maria Martinez

She has lighter brown hair and honey-gold eyes. She's another character we'll meet in the second chapter, so look out for chapter two!

As for the characters, I have some help by my friend Myki, who you guys know her as Michigan's creator.

Speaking of Myki, it's nice to meet you Travis! Hope we'll chat soon!


	7. Tensions Runs High

**A/N**

Ok, I lied Rico's still here. It's just that some of my friends think he's here so I want Rico to be in this chapter so he could deal with Illinois in person.

Anyway, thanks Myki and Travis I soooo owe you guys. D'aww I hope you guys are happy! :D By the way, you guys sound like a married couple on the last review I got today, so this might be awkward, but umm… are you guys engage? XD

Enough of my rambles, on with the chapter!

**In a nearby house…**

Rico waited with a baited breathe as New York's footsteps disappeared along with his answers. After staying in the same spot for several more minutes, the Spaniard concluded it's safe to go back.

With occasional missed turns and miss calculations, Rico finally found his way back to Annie's house, but to only be yelled at by Illinois.

Illinois: Consideration my ass! You had them worried sick! You left without saying goodbye! Without telling them where you were going, or how long you would be gone!

Indiana: Illinois stop it! Leave Rico alone!

Illinois: No! He left with no warning, no real reason at all! It's as if you don't care, Rico! Didn't care enough to tell them why or for how long! Hell, I'd be less angry if you just simply said goodbye! You're a conceited asshole!

Ohio: At least he's not a control freak!

Illinois: What did you say to me, you little prick?

Everyone: (gasp in shock)

New York: Illinois! Stop it right now! You've gone too far!

Rico: He's right Illinois! You could do whatever you want with me, but DON'T hurt your familia. (to the Lake States) Please amigos! Don't get involve, this is just between me and your hermano that's it!

Indiana: (gasp) Illinois! Ohio is your brother and you will treat him like he is!

Ohio: He's not my brother! The Illinois I had as a brother wouldn't treat Rico like this! What the hell is wrong with you Illinois?

Illinois: Who else feels like this?

Rico: (to the Lake States) Amigos! Please! Don't get involved! (stomps to Illinois) Illinois stop! Don't do this!

Wisconsin: I do.

Indiana: As do I.

Illinois: Texas? New York? Michigan?

Rico: (throws his arms over his head) Dios mio! Are you even listening me?

New York: (gives Rico an apologetic smile) Sorry Rico, but I don't think even YOU can fix this. (to Illinois) I agree with Indiana and Wisconsin, you're the one who being a complete asshole.

Texas: Same with the others, sorry man, but this is too much.

Michy: (hides behind New York) Sorry Illinois, but you are a bastard.

Illinois: Fine. I see you all don't appreciate me so-

Ohio: Don't you dare try to pull them on guilt trip! You've been like this ever since Joseph died!...Wait! Aw, shit! Michie! (turns to see Michigan run out of the room crying) Damn it!

New York: Michigan! (looks sadly after Michy)

Everyone: Michy!

Illinois: Now look what you did! You're as bad as Rico!

Ohio: Says you! You didn't even bother to think about how Rico's feels! All you can think about how you can use Michigan like a puppet!

Illinois: I don't-

Ohio: YOU DO! And until you can see that…I'm done with you. I hate just as much as Rico does.

Wisconsin: Yeah, Illinois. So am I.

Indiana: …Same here. I'm tired of you.

Illinois: Well, then fine! I'll leave you all alone then! But, you better watch out Rico. You better think twice before leaving again. Because if you do, I swear to God I will HUNT YOU DOWN! (leaves)

New York: Illinois don't! (grabs Illinois) Don't you dare say that to your own family or our friends, you got that? Because I sure as hell don't give a fuck about how you feel, you've too far damn it! Why don't you see that!

Rico: (breaks New York's grip on Illinois) Amigo, don't worry about me, go check on Michy. (to Illinois) Enough is enough, Illinois. Please don't do this to your familia, I don't want you guys breaking up, be cause of me.

Ohio: No, he won't. I won't let him. C'mon guys, let's go get Michie.

**Couple of hours later…**

Wisconsin: Hey. We're back. Don't know where Illinois is.

Indiana: (coughs)

Wisconsin: Grr. (sighs) A-annie? C-can I talk to you, ummm, outside?

Me: Sure Wisconsin

(Leads Annie outside)

Ohio: Heh. This is gonna be good. (walks over to Michigan and wraps his arm around her shoulder) You gonna be ok, sis? I didn't mean what I said, honest. That was just on the spur of the moment…I know. I miss him too. (hugs Michigan) It'll be ok.

Michy: (hugs Ohio back, tears still stream down her face as she continue to sob in Ohio's shoulder) Thanks Ohio.

**Outside…**

Wisconsin: Umm…Uhh. H-how do I put this? Oh, god. (running his fingers through his hair while pacing) I think I'll just come out with it. (Deep breathe) Okay. Annie. I-I. Oh, god. I, I like you. A-A lot. F-For a while now. Y-you're just so amazing, i-in every way! You're smart, you're pretty, you're funny, you have the most amazing smile, you always know just what to say, and-and…(slumps against the wall) I'm crazy about you. And I wanted to know if. If you would, umm, would you… Would you go out with me?

Me: (blushes bright red) That's so sweet of you, Wisconsin. I-I haven't really thought about it, but umm, I would like to go out with you.

Wisconsin: S-seriously? Annie, I swear to god, I will do everything I can to make you happy! (hugs)

Me: (blush crisom red, but hugs Wisconsin back and gives him kiss on the cheek) I know you will.

**Inside…**

Ohio: (looks up) Well?

Wisconsin: (nods his head and smiles happily) She said yes.

Indiana: Great!

Ohio: Awesome!

Illinois: Hmph. See Rico? Wisconsin took initiative. Why can't you? (walks off)

Ohio: What the hell?

Rico: (glares at Illinois) Shut up Illinois! It's not that easy, you know? Choosing between two people you care about? No, I'm not going off telling them that I like both of them and can't decide who I want to be with. That's just wrong and mean.

Pompeii: No, really! There's still so much ash from Mt. Vesuvius, so it's hard to breathe. (cough/cough/cough) I promise you, I'm alright!

New York: M'kay feel better, Pompeii.

Me: Yeah dude hope you feel better.

Pompeii: Michigan, I'm glad you liked it! I used Tomatoes and Basil! And a bit of Garlic. That helps with the sinuses. I hope you feel better soon!

Michy: (beams at Pompeii) Yeah it was delicious and it definetly help me. Thank you very much Pompeii, I'm feeling a lot better, but only an occasional cough and sore throat is all.

mm

Pompeii: Ve~Puerto Rico is your best friend, New York? Spain's kid…ummm… I don't remember much of Spain's kids, since Fratello Romano won't let me visit him anymore. Oh well. Arriverdci!

New York: Hehe, yeah Rico is my best friend and I guess that explain why you don't know about him. It's cool dude not everybody knows about every country's kids.

New Mexico: Hey, has anybody ever had that moment of when your listening to somebody and then space out so long you end up falling out of your chair?

Me: Yeah, I tend to space out at times when someone talks to me nonstop, but I've never fallen of a chair.

New York: Really Mex? Falling off of a chair? Oh God! (laughs)

Arizona: Why would I…Mex. That's what you were doing?

New Mexico: Sorry, I got lost looking at your eye-er, hair. Yeah. That's it.

Arizona: (face palm)

Texas: Are you sure Mex? I think you like Arizona.

Me: Oh God! Not another love triangle!

**In Michigan's room…**

A knock was heard as Michy calm down to get the door, to only be face to face with her older brother New York. "How are you doing, Michy?" he ask worriedly as the younger state let him in and curl up into a ball on her bed.

"I'm a little better, thanks New York" she croaked wiping her tears and lean into her brother's embrace. "You sure, sis? Is it really about Joseph?" the older state question.

Michigan felt her face heat up and groan into her brother's chest. "Not you, too?" was her muffled reply. New York smiled sadly at his sister as he nudge her to look up at him. "Come on, Michy, it was really obvious you like Rico."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would figure it out" she said exasperly. The New Yorker burst out laughing causing the younger state to glare at him, "It's not funny!" she said as she hit the older state repeatly.

"Ok, ok I'll stop" he breathed as the laughter die down. "Finally! What happen to the overprotective New York?" Michy asked suddenly. "He's still here, but I'm not worry about Rico hurting you." New York explained.

"How come?" Michigan asked finally forgetting about her twin. "For one thing, I know Rico won't do anything to hurt you, and secondly, I want what's best for you, Michy?" the older state said. "Aww, New York!" the younger state said happily hugging her brother.

Then another knock came to the door causing the two states to jump in surprise. "I'll get it" New York said opening the door revealing a guilty face Rico.

"What's wrong Rico?" the older state asked worriedly already dreading the worse. "Well umm…I'm leaving today" the Spaniard said not looking at New York.

"What! Why/" Michy said hugging Rico for dear life. "I have a lot of things on my mind and I need stay away from you guys for awhile" the Spaniard explained hugging the younger state just as tightly.

"Alright just be careful with Illinois" New York said defeatedly fist bumping with Rico. "I promise amigo" Rico said sadly. "Please promise me you'll visit" Michigan asked her head on Rico's chest still hugging him tightly. The Spaniard smiled sadly at the younger state, but distangled himself from her and left the two states alone.

**A/N**

That was a long one, anyway I don't mind drama, actually I was hoping for it since I knew there will be some.

Again, thanks sooo much Myki and Travis, oh Myki I would love to see the characters tell your friend she's the best! I would've draw the guys, but I suck at drawing people.

Before I leave Myki yes I'll write a Halloween special, but I'm going to need some help since Louisiana was the one who started. Oh the Halloween special will be in Rico's story too. As for who Rico choose will remain a secret, sorry guys as much as I would like to tell you I can't.

By the way, don't you guys love the brother-sister moment between New York and Michigan?


	8. Illinois' Revenge

**A/N**

I'm back guys and this time there will be a lot more drama than my other chapters. Oh! Beware for craze!Illinois cause this chapter is sick, yo

Hehe sorry, but I do mean it, this chapter will blow your mind

**At Annie's House around midnight…**

Wisconsin: (sits next to Annie and grabs her hand) Hey

Me: (blushes and smiles at Wisconsin) Hey yourself

Ohio: Aww.

Me: (turns crimson)

Wisconsin: (hits him with a pillow) Shut up! Or I'll invite Ukraine over!

Ohio: (deadpans) Sh-shut up!

Indiana: Ladies, play nicely. (sits next to Texas and pulls out a deck of cards) Poker?

Texas: Sure hit me

Ohio: Deal me in!

Wisconsin: (looks at Annie) umm…I think I'm good.

Me: Come on Wisconsin! Let's play!

(**Three****hours****later**)

Ohio: Of course you won, New York (coughs) cheater

New York: Not my fault that I'm that good (hears Ohio) Hey! I'm not a cheater!

Indiana: Stop! (laughs cause Texas is tickling her)

Texas: Why not! (laughs with Indiana)

Wisconsin: (laughs) C'mere Annalyse!

(ten minutes later, everyone is on the floor laughing while it thunders outside)

**Outside…**

Illinois looks in on everyone laughing on the floor, turns, pulls his hood up, and walks away.

Illinois: Having fun without me? Well, let's see how much fun you have after someone you love goes missing.

**(Major Drama Alert)**

Ohio: (opening the fridge) Who else wants a drink? We've got Cherry soda, milk, root beer, some wine… wait… nevermind, that's sparkling cider… um… there's crème soda, and a bottle of chocolate ice cream topping.

Wisconsin: I'll take a root beer.

Indiana: Milk.

Me: I'll have cherry soda.

New York: Give me that sparkling cider

Texas: Root beer is good.

Michy: I'll have a crème soda.

Ohio: (hands everyone their drinks and closes the fridge) I've gotta go to the store sometime soon. That thing is empty.

Indiana: Anyone ever notice that we practically live here now?

Wisconsin: ( chuckles) Yeah. Too bad we don't. (looks at Annie) Then I wouldn't have to leave.

Me: (blushes) Yeah too bad (looks away from Wisconsin and blushes deeper shade of red)

Ohio: Dude, Annie, you look like a tomato.

Indiana: Wisconsin's little tomato!

Me: (glares at everyone, but Wisconsin) Shut up I ain't Romano! I don't eat fucking tomatos everyday

New York: (burst out laughing) You sure about that? You act just like Romano

Me: I'm positive! Don't you dare compare me to that cranky Italian (hits New York with a pillow repeataly)

Wisconsin: (smiles and places a kiss on Annie's head) You're beautiful. Don't listen to them.

Ohio: Aw. Hey, Ryder, betchya I can-… Ryder? You still thinking about Rico?

New York: Huh? (looks at Ohio confusedly) Yeah, I'm worry about him. Illinois sounded serious.

Michy: Don't worry New York, he's fine besides isn't he with his other cousins to protect him?

New York: I guess you're right

Indiana: When you think about it, it's our fault he's gone.

Wisconsin: Yeah. If we hadn't said what we said, he'd still be here.

Michy and New York: (looks at each other confusedly) What did you say?

Ohio: Annie knows what we mean.

Michy and New York: (looks at Annie) What did they say?

Me: Umm… it's hard to explain guys (not looking at either New York or Michy)

Indiana: (pffts) Well, at least we know he's safe, right?

Michy: Of course he's safe! (quickly defends Rico)

New York: Easy there, Michy. (puts on hand on her shoulder and gives a knowing look)

Illinois: (darkly) But you're not.

(Everyone turns around, shocked)

Ohio: (sees the gun in his pocket) Get the girls out of here now!

Indiana: I'm not leaving you and neither is Josie!

Wisconsin: (has Annie behind him protectively) What do you want, Christian?

Illinois: (knocks Wisconsin to the ground and grabs Annie) I want you all to pay for casting me out. I'm better than all of you! I need to be in control!

Michy: (hides behind New York) We didn't cast you out Christian! You cast yourself out!

New York: (protectively covers Michy while walking backwards) Come on Illinois just let her go

Ohio: Easy…just let Annie go…just let her go.

Illinois: (smiles scarily) No…I don't think I will.

Wisconsin: (thinking) I can't attack him. He'll hurt Annie. What do I do? (looks around) Frying pan! His back is to the kitchen, perfect! (mouthes "distract him" and slowly crawls to the kitchen)

Indiana: Texas…talk to him…

Texas: (nods) Come on Christian! Just let Annie go! You don't have to go this far!

Illinois: (reaches for the gun) I can kill her. With just the pull of a trigg-(falls to the ground)

Wisconsin: (drops the frying pan and runs to Annie, pulling her away from Illinois) Annie! Annie, oh thank god you're ok! (holds her close) Easy. It's okay. I'm here…hush…

Me: (still shooken up) I'm fine honest nothing to worry about! (nears tears)

Ohio: Wisconsin, take the girls to the bedroom. Texas, get that away from him and duct tape him to something. Ryder, call our other siblings and tell them what happened. Then call dad and have him get Illinois out of here. Then call Rico and tell him what happened, and tell him we're alright, just shaken. If he doesn't pick up, leave a message and tell him to call back ASAP. I'm going to find his boss. (leaves)

**In the bedroom…**

Wisconsin: (holding Annie and Michigan while Indiana paces) Indiana…you okay?

Indiana: Why? He knows better? He knows that what he just pulled crosses so many lines. (let's Ryder and Dalton in) Where's Ohio?

Texas: Went to get Illinois' boss

Wisconsin: And Illinois?

New York and Texas: Tied up!

Indiana: This doesn't make any sense! We used to be so closed, then he started drifting away…Gr. This doesn't make any sense! (punches a wall and starts tearing up) Ryder… (sniffs) What did the other states say? I know you called them. And what about dad and Rico?

New York: (sighs) Majority of the states are stunned, others are scared, and a few are pissed at Illinois. Dad freaked, but I told him we're ok and he's really pissed now. He also said he's coming right now to pick up Illinois. Rico … uh… he lost it. First he was blaming himself, then burst out crying, and now he's screaming murder at Illinois.

Ohio: (knocks on door) It's me. (is carrying a tray of hot chocolate) Dad just took Illinois away. He said he will come back once he gets some answers. I got us these, thought we could use something to calm us down. (hands everyone a mug) Is Annie okay?

Wisconsin: Badly shaken. I think we're sleeping with the lights on tonight.

Ohio: Dammit Illinois… (sighs) Look, it's one in the morning. How about we go and lock all doors and windows, sit in the living room, and watch "Whose line is it Anyway?" Until our eyes fall out of our skulls. It's obvious we're not sleeping tonight.

Wisconsin: Annie? C'mon, sweetheart. It's okay. I've got you.

Ohio: Annalyse, c'mon. I know. You too Josie. Let's get out there.

New York: C'mon Josie (reaches hand out to Michy)

Michy: O-ok (grabs New York's hand and follows the others)

**Next morning…**

Georgia: Louisiana, what are you doing?

Louisiana: (giggles) Shh. It's a secret.

Georgia: She's been like this since the Illinois incident. By the way, I'm sorry about that. I guess we could have stepped up, but it was just not any of our business.

Texas: It's cool, we understand George.

Louisiana: SHH! You'll ruin the secret!

Georgia: For the love of God, what secret?

Louisiana: (whispers loudly) I'm in love!

Georgia: What? With who? I swear to God, if it's Ill-

Louisiana: No! (whispers loudly) Wisconsin!

Georgia: (sniffs the air) I don't smell any alcohol. Are you high or something?

Louisiana: Nope! I love him.

Georgia: He has a girlfriend you know.

Louisiana: (goes all psycho killer) WHAT? WHO? WHO TOOK WISCONSIN AWAY FROM ME?

Me: (jumps behind both New York and Texas)

Georgia: (is hiding behind Texas) Umm…

Louisiana: I will personally kill whoever took my future husband away from me!

Georgia: Make it stop! She's worse than Belarus! (to Annie) Run!

Me: You don't have to tell me twice. (runs away and is followed by Michy, Jett, and Aspen)

Louisiana: Who is it?

Georgia: Gah! I don't know!

Louisiana: (goes back to normal) Okay. I'll just find out by myself then. (skips off)

Georgia: What the Hell? Oh, God, I need a nap.

Texas: You're telling me.

New York: Jesus! Who knew she could be that vicious?

Me: (looks around the corner) Is she gone?

Texas: Yeah

Me: Thank goodness (comes out of hiding place)

Wisconsin: I don't know if I should be freaked out, or flattered.

Ohio: I don't know either, but I think I just shit myself.

Indiana: Girls are attracted to you now that you're unavailable. Not good.

Wisconsin: Hm. Oh, well. As long as I have Annie, the richest girl in the world could be knocking on my door, and I wouldn't answer. (hugs Annie) Don't worry about Louis. She's more possessive than anything else.

Ohio: How sweet. But the richest? Not the most beautiful?

Wisconsin: I've already got Annie. Who's more beautiful than her? (pause, then smirks) Ukraine?

Ohio: (blushes) Shut up!

New York: You guys sick!

Me: (rolls eyes) You're not so hot either, New York.

New York: Hey!

Indiana: Guys, I just got a text from Illinois!

Ohio: So?

Indiana: It's creeping me out.

Ohio: Uh-oh.

Indiana: Listen.

I'm still here. I know where you are, and what you are doing. If you run, I will follow you. I am you're worst nightmare. Be aware. I will TAKE AWAY the people you love most. And I will do horrible things to them. There is no way out of this. I have control of everything. When I will strike is a mystery to you. You have been warned. –Illinois

Wisconsin: Oh my God.

Ohio: So what do we do?

Indiana: I don't know.

Wisconsin: (looks at Annie) Oh dear god.

**A few hours later…**

(Ohio and Texas walk in the room, their arms full of groceries)

Ohio: We're back! (starts putting stuff away)

Wisconsin: Took ya long enough. Didya pick her up?

Ohio: Yup! She and Texas really hit it off. (gets smacked by Texas) Ow! Why?

Texas: Fisrt off, it ain't their business and second if I want to tell them, I would tell them got it?

Indiana: Well, bring her in!

Ohio: (calls outside) Oi! Get in here!

(Myki walks in)

Myki: Hey Jason. Hey Annalyse. (looks at Annie) Annie! (runs and gives her a hug)

Me: Myki! (hugs back and falls down under Myki's weight)

Indiana: Told you!

Myki: Annie and I knew each other from school! Then I moved! We have to catch up! So, what's this I hear about you and Jason?

Me: (blushes) W-well you see…um… it's a long story Myki.

**In Texas' room…**

The brunett quietly read his book as a door is slam open revealing a smirking Annie. "So Texas, mind me telling what's going on between you and Myki?"

The state look over the rim of his book and quickly went back to reading, "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, slight a flush enter his cheeks. "Don't give that crap Texas! I know you like Myki, so spill." The young girl replied as she closed the door, locked it, and sat on chair near Texas' bed.

The man sigh, closed his book, and look at his young human friend, who clearly won't take no for an answer. "Ok, I like her who cares?" he snapped.

Annie glared at the state, "I care and this is my childhood best friend we're talking about!" she snapped.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry or making fun of Myki. It's just-" Texas gave a defeated sigh, "Have you seen all the drama being in love causes. I don't think it's worth it"

The young girl gave the state a sympethic, "That's how you feel about all of this?" she question. The brunett turn his head away from the curious human's questioning eyes, "Don't get me wrong I love my family, but… sometimes I don't think it's worth the trouble" he confessed.

"Texas, we all go through difficult times we just gotta learn to go through with it together" the girl defended. "I don't know Annie have you seen all this drama it cause" the state argued.

"So? I don't see a problem. You're the one who's making it difficult." The girl persisted. Texas gave a defeated, "Ok, if I do talk to Myki, I doubt she even likes me"

Annie smirked at the distraught state, "I don't know Texas, she seems really interested in you," The brunett's eyes widen and hazle-green clashed with chocolate brown, "You're serious?" he askec hopefully. The girl smiled reassuringly at him, "You tell me"

**A/N**

Finally done! But this isn't the end wait for the next chapter soon! See what happens between Myki and Texas. Oh! Another thing look out for the Halloween special, which I hope we'll have soon since Louisiana and I have planning this costume party for awhile.

Before I forget there will be another fic base on Illinois' revenge, look out for the prologue which the story will be called 'Tainted Blood'


	9. Texas Saves the Day!

**A/N**

Nothing has been change except for a bit of details. Well on the with the chapter

In the far corner of the house two brunettes, Annie and Myki, are talking quietly amongst themselves about the boys they like. "I can't believe it! Honestly! I'm sooo happy for you!" Myki gush happily. Her friend Annie, on the other hand, gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean, 'I can't believe it!' you don't think we could be together?" Annie admonished.

"Well, I mean, I never expect you two to actually be a couple! You two are such a cutie couple!" the other girl reasoned. Annie felt her face heat up to a healthy crimson. "I-I see," she replied embarrassedly. After several tersed moments, a thought came to Annie. "What about you and Texas? You're cute together, too," the girl asked curiously.

"Wh-what a-about Texas?" Myki stuttered out, a bit suspicious of her friend. "Oh you know maybe, because you LIKE him," Annie answered, making a great exaggeration of the term 'like' to her friend. "Umm… Well… " Myki choked embarrassedly, feeling her own face flush bright red.

Just then Texas walks over to the girls and looks between the two of them suspiciously, "What's going on?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Everything is fine! Perfectly fine! Awesome! Super!" Myki exclaimed loudly. Annie just rolled her eyes exasperatedly at her friend's obvious attraction. "Fantastic!" the brunette exclaimed happily, following her friend's example of happy demeanor.

The blonde haired state gave the girls a confuse look unsure of what to do next. "Alright, but are you sure you're alright?" he question not believing the girl's obvious happy attitude.

"Hmm? I'm absolutely sure! Hey, can you teach me how to ride one of the horses late?" Myki asked hopefully. The Lone Star state just stares at the girl for a bit having inkling she's up to something. "Sure. When do you want to start?" he asked

"Umm… How about after lunch?" the girl suggested. Texas just shrugs his shoulders at her. "Okay," he agreed, leaving the girls to their devices trying to find his brother, New York, to see if he knows anything about the reason Myki's freaking out.

"Oh god… I looked like an idiot," the brunette cried exasperatedly. "Really? At least he's your boyfriend. He'll make you feel better," Annie said sarcastically, smiling happily at her friend's expanse. "Shut up! We are not dating!" Myki snapped, then quickly covers her mouth and looks around to see if anyone else heard already her face flush a deep shade of red.

After a few moments, she heaves a sigh of relief, "Thank god no one heard that," she muttered to herself. Just then Indiana chose that moment to make her presence known. "I wouldn't say no one," she replies easily, leaving an embarrassed Myki in her wake. "Ugh. Great," the girl mumble and then glares at her friend beside. "Nice!" Annie exclaimed laughing at the poo girl.

In the other far corner, an unknown person was sitting quietly in the corner while reading a book. Not caring that other people are around at all, "No wonder I hate being around, you guys never shut up," the person muttered quietly to itself.

Annie stares at the unknown figure confusedly until she let her curiosity gets the better of her, "Where did you come from?" the girl asked confusedly unsure what to think of this person. Then out of nowhere New York came to the girl's side, "Who know! He always pops out of nowhere," the blonde replied easily. "If you're so annoyed why the hell are you here?" the empire state growled out.

**At the stables…**

"Alright, I'll help you mount WindDancer, then we could start off with the basics, sounds good?" the state asked. "Yeah, that's sound good," the girl said hurriedly clearly nervous to get on the half- ton gray mare.

"Relax Myki, WindDancer is one of the calmest horses you'll ever get" the brunett said reassuringly. "If you say so," the girl said skeptically as Texas help her get on the gray horse.

"Trust me. Everything will be fine," Texas said looking deep into the human's eye, who in turn blush a healthy shade of crimson. "Right let's get on with lesson" Myki said breaking eye contact with state, who frowns solemnly at her.

"Yeah sure" he said quietly to himself, "Well first loosen your grip on the reins. The horse will feel your uneasiness if you hold the reins too tightly" the state instructed, as he grab hold of the girl's gloved hand and loosen her grip.

"Is that good?" she asked as she readjusted her grip with Texas guidance. "Perfect," he smiles at her. Myki felt her face flush once more and quickly look at the other direction trying to hide the blush on face from the state.

"Now heels down, shoulders up. A rider should never slouch while riding its horse." The state said trying to break the tension. "Okay, heels down" Myki said bringing her heels down in the stirrup, "shoulders up" she square her shoulders up.

"Good" the state approved as he gave the human girl a once over. "Now let's walk," Texas said as he clip on the halter to the horse's bridle and walk back to the spot he was previously on.

"Click your teeth and squeeze your legs on Windy's side to get her going" Texas instructed as Myki followed his instruction and starts to tense up at the horse's sudden movements. "Relax Myki! Loosen the reins Windy feels your anxiety." The brunet barked as he guided the horse around the ring watching Myki's movements carefully.

**2 hours later…**

After several tries of having Myki get used to the feel of the horse's movements, Texas gradually have Myki try walking on her own, until suddenly WindDancer reared up and bolted to a nearby fence which she sailed over.

"Texas! Help!" Myki cried clinging to the horse for dear life as she continues to stampede her way across the open terrain.

"Myki!" Texas hollered jumping on NightStorm and rounded him around the ring, then has the black stallion jump over the fence. They bolted after the runaway gray mare who has quickened her strides to a full gallop not slowing down for a bit.

The brunett push NightStorm faster as they gotten closer to WindDancer and Myki. Texas tries to get the black stallion closer to the gray mare as he tries to reach for the reins and quickly pulled the two horses to a stop.

He got off the stallion and tied his reins to a nearby tree, then went to check on the gray mare who didn't get any scratches on her. Satisfied with his inspection, the state help the frighten girl off the horse, but to only have her slip and fall directly on top of Texas.

Myki blushed bright red as she stuttered her apologies, "I-I-I I'm so sorry!" After she'd gotten up, Texas replied "It's ok Myki it was an accident"

"Wh- What happened?" the girl asked confusedly not sure why WindDancer would suddenly bolt. "I guess Windy got spooked by something and tries run away from it." The state explained.

"We-Well, th-thanks." She said gratefully then ran away from the state embarrassed. "Myki! Come back!" Texas hollered watching the girl run away from him.

**Back at Annie's house around midnight…**

In the middle of the night, Georgia quietly made his way to the kitchen, unable to sleep, made a grab for a can of soda. "New York, I know you're there. You can come out from the pantry now," he said easily already sense his brother's presence. Just then said state came out of the pantry staring at his brother in surprise. "Are you psychic or something? How you know it was me?" he asked in shock.

"How did I know you were there? I dunno. Here," Georgia answered while tossing another can of soda to his brother, who caught it. "Louisiana is still having nightmares. And I keep having this weird feeling that Illinois is watching us," the youngster said, while opening his soda and took a swig. "What do you think?" he asked

With a sigh, New York took a swig of his drink while rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know George, but I have to agree with you. I think Illinois is watching us; I keep on having this weird feeling of dread or something. The dogs keep on barking for some reason, I think it might be Illinois," he replied unsure of the current situation at hand.

"The anniversary of Joseph's death is coming up. What're we gonna do, dude?" Georgia asked looking at his brother questionly. "I guess we look out for Michy, you know how she is with this kinda stuff," the older male replied, also unsure what to do with his sister.

Georgia then crushes his now empty soda can and throws it away, heading back to his room. "Well, let's hope for the best. Night, man," he yawned tiredly.

After taking the finally swig, New York throws the can away and yawns as well, "Night man," he answered tiredly also heading for his room.


	10. Myki and Texas Part 1

**A/N**

Ok another edited chapter of State's Chatroom

**Chapter 10 – Myki and Texas Part 1**

**Couple hours after the incident…**

Myki is behind Annie's house, crying into her knees. Then Border collie with a red bandana tied around his neck walks up to the crying girl and sniffs. When she doesn't respond, Oreo whimpers until she finally spoke.

"Wha?" the girl confusedly look up to see the black and white dog sitting next to her. "Oreo?" she asked and the Border collie whimpers in response and sets his head on her lap.

The girl felt the hot tears behind her eyes ready to fall as she wraps her arms around the dog and let tears stream down her face. Oreo whimpers once more and starts to lick her face trying to get rid of her tears.

"Oreo… why do I get the feeling that you know everything, including why I'm crying?" Myki said as she stares into the dog's warm chocolate browns eyes. In response, the dog squirms and barks as he grabs hold of Myki's shirt sleeve, until she finally stands.

Then Border collie runs around, darts forward, then came back repeating the process until the girl got the message and starts to follow him. Oreo led her around the house to the front porch and sits down. Taking the hint, Myki follow suit and sits down next to him.

**To Texas…**

Texas called for Myki for at least the fifteenth time. He hadn't given up searching yet for two reasons: 1) Annie would kill him if he did. 2) He couldn't. He had to know that Myki was all right.

'Annie was wrong. How can love be so great if I'm hurting so much, right now?' the state asked himself. 'Well, one of your horses just took off with the girl you like' he continued, the internal argument becoming more intense.

'Well, anyone would have gotten scared from that. So, many things could have happened.' Texas continued still looking for the girl that has been in his mind for a while. 'Like what?'

'Well, for starters, Myki could have-' the Lone Star state abruptly stopped himself afraid the worst that could come out of it. He sighed and continues calling for Myki once again.

**Back to Myki…**

Oreo's ear perk, hearing his master's call for the girl that is sitting next to him. Sadly, the girl was too preoccupied in her thoughts to notice.

'_Love sucks. I just made a complete fool of myself in front of Texas. Now he'll never want to speak to me again'_ Myki thought sadly as she got up and went inside calling for Annie.

Oreo, meanwhile, stayed at his spot in front of the porch waiting for Texas to come home.

**In Annie's room…**

Tears stream down her face, flowing freely as she tells her friend the previous events. "I'm such an idiot!" Myki wailed. "No you're not; you're just embarrassed of what happen. Don't worry Myki everything will get better soon." Annie reassured.

**The next day…**

Myki walks into the living room where everyone else is, followed by the ever cheerful black and white Border collie. "Hey! What does it mean if a dog won't stop following?" the girl asked. Ohio looked up from his video game for a brief second to acknowledge the human girl and then back to the game. "Why? Dammit Ryder! Stop doing that! You just freaking kill me!" the state barked, clearly irritated with other state beside him.

"Not my fault you suck!" New York countered still engrossed with the game. "Oreo won't leave me alone," Myki answered as she turned her attention back to said happy dog.

"Dunno. Don't own a dog. Why don't you know?" Ohio asked distractedly, also engrossed with the game. "I own a ferret," the girl said, a little exasperated. "Then ask Texas! Gah! Ryder!" Ohio suggested, still peeved at the game he's playing.

Indiana, meanwhile, looks up from her book on the couch she's sitting. "It looks like he wants to play," she replied. "I've been playing with him! He still won't leave me alone!" Myki wailed, sitting down on the couch beside Annie, only to have Oreo jump on her lap. "Oof! Get him off!" Myki ordered, not in the mood for the dog.

Texas calls the dog to get down, who then walks up to him and sits down by his feet. "Maybe Oreo likes you; dogs tend to have close bond with someone they like," New York suggested still engrossed to the game. "Thanks," Myki said in gratitude to the Lone Star state.

Just then Wisconsin enters the room from outside, "Michie? My car is being stupid. Can you look at it?" he asked. "Sure, let's go," the lake state reply, walking out with her tool and Wisconsin on her heels.

"I'm hungry," Myki announced. "I could go for some lunch. But let's wait for Jason and Michie to come back in," Indiana said, still reading her book. "Fine," the girl said sadly, and then turn looks this way and that 'till she brought her attention to Annie. "Annie? Can I talk to you? Alone?" she asked quietly. "Sure," her friend reply, following her to her room.

**In Annie's room…**

"And yeah. I was so embarrassed," Myki finished. Right as the two girls enter Annie's room, Myki launched her tale of the horseback riding incident with Texas which she just finished. "Come on Myki. Don't do this to yourself," Annie said worriedly, knowing her friend's insecurities with the Lone Star state.

"I really like him, Annie. I REALLY like him. What do I do?" she asked desperately. "Tell him! He likes you, too" Annie exclaimed, hoping to cheer her friend up. "How do you know?" Myki asked curiously, looking at friend's suddenly happy mood.

"Well let's just say a little birdie told me," Annie reply, then her tone change to serious. "Myki, you should tell him, if you're really that afraid I'll help," the girl offered, trying to lessen her friend's fears. "Think you could help me find a way to tell him?" Myki questioned, not believing her friend's words.

"Duh!" Annie stated rolling her eyes, "If I don't, you'll never will," she explained smiling at her friend's enthusiasm. "You rock," she announced happily. "I know," Annie stated smirking at her friend.

**In the living room…**

Back with the other states, Ohio angrily throws his controller down on the floor, exclaimed angrily, "I hate this game," New York, on the other hand, burst out laughing at his brother's expanse. "Yeah you suck," the empire state agreed not bother to lighten Ohio's mood.

Just then Wisconsin comes back inside the house followed by Michigan, "I'm hungry!" he announced oblivious to the banter of New York and Maine.

"Yorkie, how many times do I have to tell you that I am a girl? And I'm only here to watch you idiots try and kill each other and I'm trying to get rid of North and South Carolina, so if they come around, I'm not here," Maine reply exasperately. "Well excuse me! It's not my fault you look like a boy. Geez, how many time do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!" New York barked back, but then realize what the other state had said. "What the fuck are you talking about? You don't care about our siblings?" he asked shocked. Texas, meanwhile, just stare between the two states confusedly, "Er… I'm not part of this," he said leaving the two to banter.


	11. Myki and Texas Part 2

**A/N**

Told you I'll continue so part 2 is on the way!

(Everyone is in the living room when the front door slams open and Myki walks in)

Myki: (grabs a pillow and screams into it)

Ohio: Bad day at work?

Myki: (snarls)

Me: Geez, chill out Myki

Wisconsin: Where do you work, Myki?

Myki: (sighs and slouches on the couch) At the zoo down the road.

Indiana: (looks up from her book) But you love animals.

Me: Yeah, dude, since when this bugs you?

Myki: It's not the animals I have a problem with

(Everyone chuckles)

New York: (sarcastically) Really? I thought it's the chimpanzee that bugs you, well I guess I'm wrong ( shrugs his shoulder)

Myki: (sighs) I'm gonna go for a walk. (gets up) If anyone wants to come with me, then get up. And grab some money. I think I may go to the store as well. (opens the door, then immeadiately shut it and barricades with her body)

Me: (looks worried) What's up, Myki?

Myki: Just drive past. Just drive past. Please, for the love of God, just drive past!

Indiana: What are you freaking out about now?

Myki: (ignoring Indiana) How did he find out where I go after work? Oh God, he got out of the car!

Texas: Who's coming out of the car? Why are you freaking out ( ask worriedly)

Myki: It's my boss! He won't leave me alone!

(knocks on door)

Myki's boss: Myki? Are you there?

Myki: I'm off duty! Have Karen do it!

Myki's boss: Myki, I want to talk to you.

Myki: I don't want to talk to you!

Myki's boss: Myki? I'm coming in!

Myki: No!

(Door is slammed open and Myki falls to the floor. Myki's boss walks in)

Me: (at Myki's boss) What the hell, man? You don't just barge in some else's house! (to Myki) You alright Myki?

Myki's boss: Myki? Why are you on the floor?

Myki: Oh, you know. Just, hanging out. Testing gravity. Works great! (gets up) What do you want?

Myki' boss: I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner tonight,

(Myki pales)

Texas: (clenches his fists) You bastard! Why don't you bother someone else?

Myki: You- You're like, twenty-six!

Texas: That pedo! You're going to regret it! (gets held back New York, while fuming inside)

Indiana: Okay! Thank you for visiting, bye! (pushes Myki's boss out the door)

New York: Dude! Chill out, will ya! (struggles holding Texas, until he broke free) Well that was fun! ( said sarcastically while rolling his eyes)

(Texas storms off to the stables)

Myki: Ah, Texas…

Me: Go talk to him, Myki

**Later on…**

(Myki walks outside to see Texas grooming WindDancer, while he grumbles to himself about something. Myki walks up to him)

Myki: Texas?

Texas: (looks up) What do you want?

Myki: (hands him a piece of paper) Here.

Texas: (takes the paper and look at it confusedly) What's this?

Myki: It's my letter of resignation. I've decided to quit.

Texas: (gives paper back and continues to groom WindDancer, trying not to look at Myki) I thought you like your boss, what happen? He didn't want to be with you anymore?

Myki: Because what my boss did was inexcusable. Even if I was his age, I still would have said no.

Texas: Really? (looks at Myki with some excitement) Then why didn't you say so?

Myki: W-well, b-because I like someone, and it's not my boss. The person I like would never do that.

Texas: Oh, I see (looks away again and continues grooming the horse) Who do you like then?

Myki: W-who? U-umm… (looks away blushing) It's someone you know

Texas: Oh. Well ok

Myki: … Do. Do you think I could try riding WindDance again?

Texas: (looks at Myki surprisingly) What! I thought you quit riding lesson!

Myki: I don't want to give up learning to ride because of one incident.

Texas: (smiles) Well how about we try it again next week?

Ohio: (calls Myki) Myki! I'm headed to the store! Do you and Texas wanna come?

Myki: Yeah! (grabs Texas' hand without realizing and drags him to the car) C'mon Texas!

Texas: Hey! Slow down! I'm coming! (runs with Myki while laughing)

**A/N**

Aren't they cute? Well part 2 is down, but this isn't over guys. Myki and Texas still have yet to tell how they feel


	12. Myki and Texas Part 3 12

**A/N**

Part 3 is up and running! Myki and Texas story still isn't over! Funny isn't? Well anyway I might not finish their story today, but don't worry I'll try to finish as much as I can

(Myki and Michigan are out shopping)

Michy: Myki? Why are we going shopping?

Myki: I've decided to host a bonfire. We need to release some tensions in the house.

Michy: Are you sure your not doing this just to impress Dalton?

Myki: (blushes) Sh-shut up!

Michy: (giggles) It's very cute Myki. I bet you and Texas would makes a cute couple.

Myki: (grabs graham crackers off the shelf and sets it in the basket she is carrying) I doubt he likes me back. I'm such a dork.

Michy: (set marshmallows and hotdogs in the basket) No you're not. You're funny and smart, you have an amazing voice-

Myki: Okay, okay. I got it. Apparently, I'm the golden child.

Michy: We need chocolate.

Myki: Two aisles down.

Michy: Anyway, Myki, you need to think about how Texas feels. Have you seen the way he looks at you?

Myki: Nope. (grabs chocolate) You said we have buns?

Michy: Yep.

Myki: Good. Let's go.

(they head to the check out)

Myki: So, you really think he likes me?

Michy: I'm not positive. Go to Annie, she knows.

Myki: I think I'll find out for myself.

Cashier: Seven ninety-five.

Myki: Here (hands him cash) Keep the change.

Cashier: (smiles) You girls have a nice day.

Both: You too!

(they get in the car and drive home)

**At Annie's house…**

(the guys are sitting in the living room)

Wisconsin: I'm bored.

New York: Myki and Michigan should be back soon.

(the girls enter the house)

Myki: Honey, I'm home!

Ohio: Easy Myki! Texas doesn't like it when you call him that!

(the guys laugh)

Ohio: (gets slapped by Texas) Ow! What was that for?

Texas: For being an asshole

Michy: Myki?

Myki: (sets the bags down, not looking at the states) I'm gonna go get firewood (runs outside)

Ohio: (is slapped by Texas again) Ow! Why?

Michy: That wasn't very nice Maxx.

Ohio: (sighs) Should I go talk to her?

Texas: I'll go talk to her. I don't want you saying something stupid.

**Outside…**

Texas followed Myki's path out the back door. As soon as he stepped outside, Oreo came bounding up to him. "Hey, Oreo" he said, scratching the dog's back. "You know where Myki is?

The Border collie barked at the mention of Myki and sprinted into the dense woodland area behind the house.

Texas chuckled and ran after his dog. After several minutes, the Lone Star state found Myki carrying a bunch of sticks. He walked up to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

**Myki POV…**

The girl was struggling with her growing bundle of sticks, when a hand landed on her shoulder causing her to shriek and climbed up the nearest tree, dropping the sticks in her haste.

"Myki? It's just me!" said a familiar voice that lined with concern. Looking down from her perch, Myki notice that Texas looked up at her with a worried glance. "Dalton? For the love of God, don't do that! I thought you were Illinois!" she said frightenly. The state grimace visibly.

"Sorry Myki. I just wanted to see if you were okay after what Ohio said" he called. Myki's heart fluttered, '_He__actually__came__for__me!_' she thought excitedly. "I'm not too bothered by it if that's what you mean. Could you help me down?" she asked.

Texas nodded and stepped closer to the tree, holding his arms up.

**Texas POV…**

Texas held his arms up, and Myki dropped into them. Once they had both recovered from the impact, Texas looked down to see Myki's hands on his chest, and his on her waist. Oreo whined and turned around, allowing the two to have their privacy. When Texas turned his head back around, he saw the light blush on Myki's face. He couldn't help, but stare at the blushing girl in his arms.

**Myki POV…**

Myki could feel her face get hotter with each passing second. When she finally looked up, she locked eyes with Texas. Without thinking, Myki slowly moved her head towards Texas', her eyelids fluttering shut.

**Texas POV…**

Texas' heart was racing at a million miles an hour as he watched Myki's eyes shut, her face becoming dangerously close to his. Seeing this as the perfect chance, he too closed his eyes and leaned forward slowly. He could feel her wavering breath when they both stopped. Texas could tell that their lips were centimeters away from the other's.

**Myki POV…**

Myki stopped moving and opened her eyes, which widen she saw how close she was to Texas. Reluctantly, she pushes herself out of Texas' hold and turn around, her face like a tomato.

"Th-thanks for getting me down," she said, refusing to look at Texas..

"Yeah. Anytime," Myki was already on the verge of tears, and hearing the hurt in Texas' voice actually made some teardrops roll down her face and hit the ground below. Myki dried her eyes, bend down, and started to pick up the sticks.

**Texas POV…**

Texas' heart had practically shattered into a thousands of

. He just stood there, when he heard what sounded like a frustrated snort from Oreo. He turned his head to see Oreo pointing at Myki, who was still bent over.

"Myki…" he hesitated, not wanting a repeat of the previous incident.

Myki turned to look at Texas, her eyes watery. He hated to see her like this. Instead of pulling her into a hug, like he desperately wanted to, he bend down next to her, and started to pick up the remaining sticks.

"Let me help you" he said quietly.

**Myki POV…**

Myki nodded and look away, more tears threatening to fall. She knew she had hurt Texas, but she was afraid she would hurt him again if she said anything. Once all the sticks were picked up, the two headed back, not saying a word, while Oreo trailed behind them, head down. The two were greeted by Annie, Michigan, and Wisconsin when they got back.

**Michigan's POV…**

Seeing a crying Myki and a visibly heartbroken Texas was not what Michigan expected. She had prayed with all her might that they would walk out hand in hand, smiling. Obviously she didn't pray hard enough. Annie was in the process of asking what had happened when Myki dropped her sticks and ran towards them, grabbing hers and Annie's hand, pulling them into Annie's bedroom. Michigan looked back to see Texas pushing a confused Wisconsin into the stables.

Once the girls were in the bedroom, Myki locked the door, turned around, and sobbed out the whole story.

**A/N**

Looks like these two need a lot of help, but I'll typed the scene between the girls and the boys another day. Oh! If you guys haven't notice Myki and Texas story isn't finish yet, but don't worry I'll try to update tomorrow or in the middle of the week.


	13. Myki and Texas Part 3 22

**A/N**

Happy Halloween! Well I'm back and remember to review for Halloween

**Annie's room…**

After sobbing the whole story, Michy and Annie let the sobbing girl cry peacefully until the young state finally spoke. "What happen? I thought you and Texas would finally be together?"

Myki wiped her eyes and nose a few times before she spoke, "It's not that easy Michy?" the girl said sadly as the two girls wrap their arms around her comfort. "Come on Myki; don't let this small mishap get to you." Annie said encouragely.

"I guess, but what if Texas doesn't want to talk to me?" Myki wailed, more tears fell out of her eyes. Annie's eyes flash to cold black and Michy gave startled yelp fearing that her friend will do something she might regret. "Dammit Myki! I hate seeing you upset, if this is gonna happen between you and Texas then he's not worth your time" Annie snarled anger building up inside her chest.

"Calm down Annie. You know as well as I do that Texas will never do this to Myki" Michigan reason putting a hand on the girl's shoulder, comfort. "I know that! But I'm tire of seeing Myki upset all the time. Do you know how much pain she been through?" the girl argued clearly irrated.

"Come on guys please don't fight. Annie I'm fine honest" Myki spoked up finally calmed down. "I'm sorry I didn't know" the state said clearly upset. "It's ok, I guess I went overboard" Annie replied taking a deep breathe.

"Obviously!" Myki said sarcastically smiling at her two friends. "Hey! That's one of my amazing quirks!" Annie countered laughing along with the other girls. "Suuure!" Myki and Michigan said sarcastically rolling their eyes.

**At the stables…**

"Texas!" Wisconsin yelped as the older state push him into the stable forcefully. "Texas!" the younger state snapped digging his heels into the ground and quickly face the Lone Star state head on which was for a split second before he shove Texas back with as much strength he could muster.

"What?" Texas asked as he finally got the message from his brother. "What the hell was that about? First you came here heartbroken, now you're dragging me here for no fucking reason! What the hell man?" Wisconsin questioned.

"I need to talk to you" Texas said not looking at the state in the eyes. "About what?" the younger state asked curiously already forgotten that he should be angry at Texas.

"It' about umm… Myki" Dalton said heat rise to his cheeks in stunning shade of red. "Oh, I see. What happen?" Jason questioned hoping on the stable door waiting for the older state to continue.

"W-well you see…" Texas said as he told the previous events to Wisconsin, who sat quietly and took all the information in. "Yeah, that's what happen" Texas finished face bright red like a tomato.

"That's it?" Wisconsin asked amusement clearly heard in his voice, which Texas glare hotly at him. With a single look Wisconsin burst out laughing already knowing that his brother is not amuse. "Come on Texas you should know that Myki cares about you. Why don't you just tell her?" he said completely serious for once.

Texas look away from Wisconsin once more before replying, "I doubt it. Besides she walk out on me!" Texas argued not wanting to believe his brother. "Come on Dalton think how she feels" Wisconsin tried another tactic hoping his brother took the bait.

"Alright I guess I'm being ass, huh?" Texas gave up and left Wisconsin making it clear that their conversation is over.

The younger state watch the older one surprisingly at his retreating back with a smile tugging on his lips. Wisconsin silently cheered and eagerly follow Texas.

**A/N**

Well this is short, but yes this what happen between the girls and the boys. Anyway, the finally part is next, so you guys might want to review cause the Halloween special is today!


	14. Myki and Texas Part 4

**A/N**

Happy Halloween! Well I'm back and remember to review for Halloween

(Everyone is sitting around the fire, roasting marshmallows. There is laughter, but it's not doing anything to the tension)

New York: (holds up flaming marshmallow) I burned it.

Michy: That's your fourth one in two minutes!

Indiana: I'm tempted to make him eat it as is.

Ohio: Hey, Ryder! That's how long you have to live!

Wisconsin: Judging by the size of that flame, you don't have very long!

New York: (still has flaming marshmallow) Hah! This is all I need!

Myki: (stands up and blows out the flame) You're dead

New York: Hey! You kill me!

(everyone laughs)

Texas: You don't have the brains to survive like that anyways. She did you a favor.

New York: Man, who shit in your wheaties?

Annie: (makes slashing gestures across her throat while pointing to Myki)

New York: Oh. Sorry man

Texas: Whatever

(awkward silence)

Wisconsin: (yawns) Well, I'm tired. Good night! (runs inside)

Everyone else: Me too! (runs inside)

Annie: Can you guys take care of the fire thanks! (closes the door and joins everyone at the window, leaving Myki and Texas alone)

(silence)

Texas: (gets up)

Myki: Texas…

Texas: Don't. Let's just forget that it ever happen, okay?

Myki: But, Texas…

Texas: Myki, just forget it. (starts to walk towards the hose)

Myki: (runs up and grabs his arm) But I don't want to forget! I need to talk to you about it! I need to know!

Texas: (pulls his arm away) Myki… You should know by now that my opinion doesn't matter.

Myki: It does too! I need to know if you to k- (cuts herself off by slapping her hand over her mouth)

Texas: (turns to her) What?

Myki: Nevermind. Let's just douse the fire and head inside. (starts to walk past, but is stopped by Texas)

Texas: Myki… what were you going to say? Please, tell me

Myki: (hesitates) I- (thinking) '_Idiot!__Now__'__s__your__chance!__Take__it!__Tell__him!__'_ (says) Dalton I-

Texas: You what Myki?

Myki: I-Nevermind. It's not important. '_You__fool!__'_

Texas: Myki… Please. Tell me

Myki: Promise me you won't freak out?

Texas: I promise

Myki: Okay I- (is interrupted by Ohio)

Ohio: Kiss her already!

Texas: (flips Ohio off and looks back at Myki) Myki…

Myki: (quietly) I love you

Texas: What?

Myki: Nothing (grabs the hose and douses the fire, making it pitch black. Knowing Texas can't see her, she pulls him by his collar and kisses him)

Texas: (tenses up at first, but quickly melts into the kiss)

New York and Ohio: (making catcalls)

Everyone else: Finally!

(Myki and Texas break apart and blush scarlet red even though no one sees it)

Texas: (whispers in Myki's ear) Let's get outta here (pulls Myki to the stables and saddle up NightStorm)

(with a flashlight Texas and Myki rides deeper into the woods on NightStorm)

**A/N**

Well let's just say the two are FINALLY together. So yeah if you haven't notice they ride in the moonlight and are making out at we speak


	15. Danger

**A/N**

Happy Halloween! Well I'm back and remember to review for Halloween

**Early in the morning…**

(everyone is in the living room. Myki and Texas are on the couch with Annie, Wisconsin, and Ryder. Myki and Texas are holding hands, and Myki is asleep on Texas' shoulder. Ohio and Indiana are fighting over the chair while Michigan sits back and watches)

(Ohio and Indiana argue)

New York: So, Doc. You gotta good feeling about Myki?

Texas: Yeah Ryder. I think I do (kisses Myki's forehead)

New York: If there's that much drama when two people are going to get together, the outcome has to be good.

Wisconsin: You look worried

New York: He should be. His last girlfriend shattered his heart.

(something is broken. Myki is woken up)

Myki: Neh? What's going on?

(Texas smiles sheepishly and walks outside)

Myki: Neh? What?

New York: Go talk to him

Myki: … Kay

(goes outside and sees Texas walking towards the stables)

Myki: Dalton! (tries to run to him, but trips and faceplants halfway to him)

Texas: Myki, are you okay? (helps her up)

Myki: I'm fine. But what about you? You've been acting strange all week

Texas: No reason (walks into the stables)

Myki: (follows him and grabs his hand) Dalton, tell me

Texas: (gives a sigh of defeat and squeezes her hand gently)

Myki: It's about your ex, isn't it? Ryder told me everything

Texas: Dammit Ryder!

Myki: It's okay to be scared. I'm scared. I've never felt this way about anyone before. You have this effect on me that I can't get enough of. And I don't understand it

Texas: Myki… show me you love me. Kiss me (trust me)

(Myki pauses, then gives him a kiss on the cheek)

Texas: That's not what I-

Myki: I know what you meant. But the answer you want is not the answer you need. Dalton, I understand that you're scared. It's okay. But, you need to learn to let go. Okay?

Texas: How do I know you won't do the same thing?

Myki: You don't. You can only pray that I don't. But, here's the thing. I'd rather shoot myself then break your heart, okay? (kisses him) You need to trust me

Texas: (nods) Okay (kisses her back)

Myki: Come on. I want to go back to sleep.

(starts walking to the house when Texas pulls her into a hug)

Texas: I love you, Myki

Myki: (smiles) I love you too, Dalton

**The afternoon…**

Louisiana: (singing)~ Texas and Myki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes an abrupt tragic miscarriage. Then comes blame, then comes despair. Two hearts damage beyond repair. Texas leaves Myki, and takes the tree. D-I-V-O-R-C-E!

Georgia: What the hell? You don't want Texas to be happy?

Louisiana: Nope

Georgia: You've gotta be on something

Louisiana: (giggles) I have Halloween decorations to get for Annie (skips off)

Georgia: My hair should have turned grey by now. Hey, Michigan, I'm hungry. Cook me something?

Louisiana: (comes back) I'm a sexy beast. Rawr!

Georgia: What. The hell?

New York: You're telling me. She gots to be high

Texas: I hope. Marriage? (blushes) That's a bit fast!

Michy: If you say please, then yes (smiles innocently)

Me: She's already high! It's only 1'o clock!

New York: Louis have some problems, dude

Me: I wonder (sarcastically)

America: (laughs) Wisconsin! Texas! Come 'ere! I wanna hear about your girlfriends! Dating humans is odd, but not unheard of. (turns to Myki and Annie) Now, I have no doubt that you will be faithful, but I just want you to know that you guys have to work to earn respect in this family

New York: Don't worry they already did (grumbles darkly)

Me: (smirks) Hey! Gives us some credit, dude! We will never do that to Wisconsin or Texas! (crosses arm and glares)

America: (laughs) Michigan! Give your hero father a hug! Everyone else, join in! HAHA! Group hug!

Michy: Daddy! (gives him a hug)

(everyone joins in with a reluctant Texas and New York)

America: Alright kids, the hero's gotta fly! Up, Up, and AWAY! (zooms off)

Me: (whispers to New York) Is he always like this?

New York: (whispers back) You have no idea

Louisiana: (is talking to Annie and Myki about the party coming up)

Georgia: (is talking to everyone else) This is the sanest she's been all week. I think Illinois had done this. Remember how she reacted to Pearl Harbor?

Texas: Don't remind us! Can't you blame her?

Georgia: Yeah. Ya know what? I'm changing the subject. (turns to Texas) So you got a girl, huh? I hope she's better than the last one. (looks at the girls) She seems nice. But I'm still keeping an eye on her. I don't quite trust her yet. (glances at Michigan, and put a hand on her shoulder) What's on yer mind, sis?

Michy: Nothing, just thinking about Rico. I hope he's ok. I really hope Illinois doesn't find him.

Louisiana: Oh my god! I need to make Myki a costume! I think I have some remainig fabric here. What's your favorite color?

Pompeii: Ve~ Well, the name does sound a little familiar. I don't remember much about any Spagna"s family. Fratello Romano is being a little freaky right now. I'm surprise I'm allowed to leave the house. And who's that scary looking guy outside? He told me to tell you that umm… hang on. He gave me a note.

(pulls out slip of paper)

It says: Texas, Wisconsin, Michigan, and New York. I will kill the person closest to you, or whoever you love most. I will end their lives, slowly and painfully. And I will make sure that you stand by and watch while a torture them. Until next time. Insert evil laugh here.

Creepy. Who is that?

(everyone paled)

New York: Fuck! That's Illinois, he's one of the states and sadly my brother, but I'm not sure who he is now Pompeii.

Me: Great! Just great! He really meant it, now we're screwed!

**A/N**

Dun dunn dunnn. Looks like the states are in a lot of trouble, but let's worry about that later. So it looks like I'll do the special tomorrow. Remember review! We need to do the Halloween special tomorrow! If not then I'll do it in the weekends


	16. Before the Storm

**A/N**

Well sorry for the late chapter, but anyway here's another chapter of our favorite states.

Texas: I just think you're a bad liar Mex

New Mexico: :[ Not true. I am too a good liar.

Arizona: So says the one that got lost in my eyes. And stop staring, it's creepy

New Mexico: I'm not staring… I am now…

Texas: (sighs)

New Mexico: (sends a beam of ultra scary vibes to Texas)

Texas: (looks boredly at New Mexico) It's not going to work Mex

New York: (chuckles) Sorry Mex, but Doc is right you suck at it

Arizona: I've decided I'm going to say as little as possible. And wear sunglasses around a certain New Mexican

New Mexico: Awww…

Osaka: U-Um… Hello everyone. I hope you do n-n-n-no … n-not mind me joining. I-If n-n-n-n-ot th-then it is fine. I-I am s-sorry for my stu-stu-studering (hides face in hands)

Me: D'aww don't be afraid Osaka, we don't mind your stuttering.

New York: Yeah man! We don't mind, you should stay

Michy: Yeah you should come Osaka, we don't mind.

Texas: (nodding in agreement)

America: Hey now! I'm not saying you will! I'm saying you need to be careful, cause there are people like Cali and Wyoming who will do anything to keep their brother for themselves. And yes they did gain acceptance here, in this region, New York. But there is still an entire southern and western coast they have yet to meet. Not to mention the land-locked states. Oh, Michigan? Can you watch Alaska for a while? The hero's gotta special evening planned with a special someone, and he really misses you.

New York: Hmmph. You mean England? (smiles innocently at America)

Me: Now that would be a sight to see. Well, alright, we can handle it, right Myki? (has arm around Myki's shoulder)

Michy: Of course, I'll watch Alaska! (looks at Me) It is alright, Annie?

Me: Seriously, Michy? Of course it's alright!

Alaska: (opens arms and walks towards Michigan) Sissy

Michy: Alaska! (hugs Alaska)

America: Could you please watch him if it's not too much trouble? You know his rules, in bed by nine, up by eight-thirty, play with him, no sugar before noon, all that good stuff. Thanks kiddo! Up, Up, and … AWAY! (zooms off)

Me: I'll never get used to that

New York: Might as well try, since you're stuck with us

Me: True! (shrugs shoulder)

Alaska: Sissy? (holds out a little charm bracelet he made and gives it to her) Made it. All by myself (starts playing with the feathers in Michigan's hair)

Michy: Really! That's great Alaska! Thanks! (takes bracelet from Alaska and giggles as Alaska plays with her feathers)

Hawaii: Aloha brothers and sister!

Maryland: Hey

Hawaii: Maryland's angry, but I did what she told me to do, so I don't know why. She was all angry after I asked her what "pissy" and "shit" mean, and so I asked her again, and she told me to look them up, so I typed them in on google. Turns out "shit" is just another word for poop. But … I typed in "pissy" and got a different result. (walks up to New York) Big brother? What's a "pussy"?

New York: (blushes) W-well it means uh- (was cut off by Maryland)

Maryland: (turns white as a sheet) Uh … I did not tell you to look that up

New York: I hope you didn't or I'll kill

Hawaii: I typed in "pissy" and got "pussy". So, what is it?

Maryland: Uhh…

New York: Think of something, you idiot! (whispers loudly to Maryland)

…

…

…

Maryland: It's another word for cat? Ya know, "pussy cat"?

Hawaii: (smiles) Oh, that makes sense. Oh, you know what? I wanted to see what result I would get, so I typed in "French military Victories" on google, and it said that no matches were found. Did I mean "French military Defeats"?

New York: (breathes a sigh of relief and burst out laughing)

Maryland: (chuckles) That sounds about right

Hawaii: (walks up to Michigan) Will you play a game with me, big sister?

Michy: Of course! C'mon Alaska let's go outside (goes outside with Alaska and Hawaii)

**A/N**

Not that much, but it'll do. Next up! The Halloween special!


	17. Halloween Special Part 1

**A/N**

Well nothing else to say, but on with the chapter

"I need more of that streamers stuff!" Indiana called from the top of her ladder. Myki ran up to her and handed her some.

"Hey, where's Texas?" New York asked, taking more candy from the bowl beside the door. Annie slapped his hand and took the bowl away. Myki chuckled and fixed her skirt. Louisiana had taken her favorite colors, light blue, light green, and light purple, and turned her into a multi-color leopard.

"I dunno," she said, grabbing a soda from the fridge. "I'm his girlfriend, not his keeper."

New York was about to say something when Texas walked into the room. His eyes immediately landed on Myki, then on the nearly empty candy bowl she was holding.

"Dammit Ryder! If kids start chucking eggs at us, it's your fault!" he yelled at his brother. New York glared at the Lone Star state, but his imtimidation tactic failed, thanks to his green robed wizard costume.

Myki smiled and kissed Texas, who was dressed like a dragon. Then the doorbell rang.

"I've got it." Myki said, giving Texas the bowl. She opened the front door and smiled. A familiar accent was heard.

"Trick or treat, amigos!"

Michigan bolted out of her seat on the couch and practically glomped the unexpected male, who was dressed as a conquistador.

"Rico!" she cried, hugging him with all her might.

Rico let out a large "Oof!" and tried to keep from falling over. He laughed as he hugged the semi-young state with the same force she was hugging him with.

"It's great seeing you again, Michy" he whispered, eventually pulling away. He then gave his best friend a one-armed hug, and then hugged everyone else.

"So, what's new with mis amigos?" Rico asked, stepping back to look at his friends, and notice an unknown girl amongst them, but didn't say anything as the Empire state answered.

"Well, Illinois threatened us through one of Romano's kids," New York began, listing of what had happened to them while the Spaniard was gone.

"Sicily?" Rico asked, thinking right at the top of his head thinking about the Southern Italian's children.

New York scrunched his nose in thought, "No. Pompeii," he said finally remembering the Italian personification. Rico plopped onto the chair and everyone else took their seats. Michigan sat on the floor next to the Spaniard, Ohio jumped on top of the counter, Indiana sat at the top of her ladder, and Ryder sat in between the two couples on the couch.

"Right. Okay, what else happened?" Rico asked, silently fuming. He had yet to notice how close Texas and Myki were.

"Drama. Lots of it," Ohio said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Eh? What kind of drama?" Rico asked, already fearing the worst.

"Well, let's just say that after a countless number of failiars, Texas and Myki are finally together" Ohio said happily.

"Eh? What!" Rico exclaimed, almost falling out of seat. He looked over to the two and saw that Texas' arm was around Myki's waist. He glares at the girl, already fearing the worst outcome and points at them, shouting "When did that happen?"

Myki looked a little hurt at the Spaniard's harsh word, which caused Rico to notice what he had said.

"Eh, no I didn't mean it like that. W-What I meant was, well you see, it's like- umm well," he trailed off as he couldn't find any right words to say. Texas held up his hand.

"It's alright. I know where you're coming from. Just take it easy," he smiled, motioning for Rico to sit back down.

"B-But, it looked like I hurt both of your feelings" Rico argued, falling back into the chair.

"No, not really. We just didn't expect that reaction, that's all," Texas smiled

"Okay," Rico said, relaxing a tiny bit. "So, how long have you been a couple?" Rico asked, trying to ease the tension.

"About three weeks," Myki said, looking up from her tail, which she had been playing with.

"And I already caught them making out behind the stables," New York said, smirking. Texas and Myki blushed beet red as the Spaniard before them burst out laughing and gave them a knowing look.

"Tell him about Texas' reaction to Louisiana's song," Indiana called from her perch. She had been playing with a bat that she hung from the ceiling like a cat that plays with a shoelace.

"Oh, right!" New York laughed. "Michy, how does that song go again?" he asked.

"~Texas and Myki sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes an abrupt tragic miscarriage. Then comes blame, then comes despair. Two hearts damage beyond repair. Texas leaves Myki, and takes the tree. D-I-V-O-R-C-E!~" Michigan recited the song word for word. Rico was laughing so much that his sides had started to hurt. Once his breathing had regulated, New York spoke up.

"Yeah, then Doc was like, blushing. He said, and I quote, "Marriage? That's a little soon!" Everyone, including Myki was laughing.

"Alright, haha, you've had your fun. Now leave me alone," Texas said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Aw, we're just teasing you!" Jason called from his spot next to Annie.

"I know," Texas said, returning to the room with a cup of punch. Everyone was quiet until Michigan spoke up.

"So, how are things with your cousins? Are you still confuse about whatever it is that you're confused about?" Rico paled, but brought a smile on his face before anybody notice. Everyone looked at Rico curiously.

"Well, mi primos are doing fine. I'm having a great time. As for my confusion, I've got it mostly covered, but I'm still not entirely sure," he said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What are you so confused about, man? And why can't you talk about it?" New York asked, looking deep into his best friend's eyes. Rico looked away and heaved a frustrated sigh.

"It's hard to explain, mi amigo. Just trust me when I say that I need to figure this out on my own. I just need a little more time," Rico said.

"You're out of time," said a dark, sinister voice echoed throughout the room. Everyone jumped up and backed themselves to the wall. Jason and Dalton had their girlfriends behind their backs, and Indiana, Ohio, New York, and Puerto Rico were covering Michigan.

Illinois came out from his hiding place behind the stairs, his eyes bloodshot and lined dark circles. They had changed from a simple hazel to a vicious red. His lips were curled into a sinister smile, and his laughed was scary enough to make the devil run to cover.

"What do you want?" Rico asked, snarling at the state before him making sure that Michigan was covered behind him.

"I've come to exact my revenge," Illinois snarled. Then the room want dark, blood curdling screams were heard and something broked. Then the lights flickered back on.

**A/N**

Dun dunn dunnn. What happen to the states, Rico, and the girls? Well we'll have to see the next part of the Halloween special to find out


	18. Halloween Special Part 2

**A/N**

Clearly I'm a bad person, but anyway my break from the Chatroom is over and from now to then I'll make speedy updates like before. So on with the next part of the Halloween special.

Ohio look around the room, but his vision was hazy. Everything was a giant blob. "Role call! Who's not dead?" he called out, signaling that he couldn't see. One by one, everyone gave of their names. Everyone except Rico.

Once his vision had cleared up, Ohio saw that Annie had a huge gash running along the inside of her left calf. Myki's right arm looked as if it has been attacked by an angry grizzly. Michigan had been sliced across her stomach and was using her sweatshirt to stem the blood flow.

Indiana was bandaging Annie's leg while Jason held her close. New York was helping Texas stitch up whatever they could of Myki's arm. 'Good,' Ohio thought, 'They immediately started to check and fix the wounds.' He walked over to Michigan and did his best stitchwork, trying to keep any vitals from exiting the scary deep wounds.

Michigan's voice was lined with pain as tears were falling freely out of her eyes as she spoke. "He has Rico," she croaked, trying to keep herself from bursting out more tears.

"I know" Ohio said solemnly, finishing up with the stitches. "Don't worry. We'll find him. Alive." "Ohio." Michigan sobbed, the other lake state looked up to see his younger sister with tear flowing from her eyes.

"I can't lose him. I can't," Ohio sighed. "You don't want to lose him," he corrected reluctantly. "No! I CAN'T lose him, Ohio. Not like how I lost Joseph."

Everyone turned and looked at Michigan in surprise. She hadn't said his name in over ten years and the fact that she had decided to use it now was shocking. Ohio's gaze drifted to the giant scar on his little sister's left arm. "I will succeed if I lose him" the younger state replied following her brother's gaze. "I can't go through that pain again, Ohio."

Maxx looked up at the younger state with a knowing gaze. "You're not going. I promise you, I will bring Rico back alive. Even if it kills me." Before Michigan could protest, he stood up and walked to the gun cabinet, taking out two handguns and a two semi-automatic rifles.

He then grabbed as much ammo as his oversized jeans pocket could carry. He turn to the guys. "Let's go," he said walking out the door.

**Deep in the Woods…**

Rico was running aimlessly passing through the thickets of the trees not knowing where he is, but didn't care since he knew he couldn't stay where he is. Staying meant dying. He push himself to go faster as he ran through the night of woods, dodging tree roots, bushes,

and flying bullets.

"Run, run as fast as you can! I'll catch you, 'cause you're no Gingerbread Man!" the Spaniard's captor screamed behind him. Rico dared looks back for a brief second and notice that Illinois was right at his tail..

Rico would have gone even faster if not for the bullet that flew by hit him in the Achilles tendon. Rico cried out in agony as he fell to the ground feeling the dirt dig into his wound. Illinois took the opportunity he was waiting for jumping on top of the befallen Spaniard and aim his gun at Rico's face.

"Time to die!" the lake state laughed getting ready to shoot. Rico struggled under the state's weight until he manage to get one of his free. Without warning, the Spaniard deliver a swift punch to the state's face, causing his nose to break.

Illinois roll off of the territory clutching his nose in pain giving Rico the opening to lung at him stealing the gun in the process. Aiming the gun at the stunned state, Rico shoot, but to his horror a sudden click signal no more ammo.

Before Rico could knock Illinois unconscious with the gun, a sharp pain went across his body as he found a knife sticking to his side. Pulling out the knife from his side cause the territory to yelp in pain as the waves of agony spread across his body. Rico layed on the ground weakly watching helplessly as Illinois reloaded his gun.

"You know, once you're dead, there will be no one to take care of Michigan. She'll be all alone," Illinois said strangely calm. "You. Bastard! She didn't do anything to you," Rico snarled, gritting his teeth in pain.

"No," the state agreed, "but still" he said pointing the gun at the Spaniard's heart. "Goodbye Rico"

**Back to the Boys…**

The boys had been scouring the woods for ten minutes when they heard a shrill scream. They froze and survey their surroundings, until New York realized whose voice he had heard.

"Rico!" the Empire state hollered as he made a dash to the direction of his best friend's scream. The others didn't waste any time as they follow the older state through the thickets of the woods to where Rico was. They watch in horror as the territory clutch his side in agony and Illinois talking about Michigan while reloading his gun.

"You. Bastard! She didn't do anything to you" they heard Rico gasp. "No. But still" Illinois said clearly unaware of the other state's presence.

Eyes train on the duo, New York quietly aim his gun as he heard the last words of Illinois to his best friend, "Goodbye Rico," Like a loud thunder clap a gunshot rang out across the quiet, night forest.

**A/N**

I'm gonna stop here since I enjoy giving you guys a good cliffhanger, but don't worry the next will be out shortly


	19. Halloween Special Part 3

**A/N**

Well what can I say on with the final part of the Halloween special

**With the Girls…**

The girls jumped as they heard the gun fire. Thinking the worst, Michigan burst into tears, crying on Indiana's shoulder. The older state comforted her sister as she too cried. Breaking her attention from the younger, she turn to Annie and Myki, who both had tears in their eyes.

"It'll be okay," Indiana croaked as tears continue to flow freely down her face. "They're going to come back. And Rico will be with them." Indiana reassured as she held the sobbing younger state closer to her.

"How do you-"Michigan was abruptly cut off as another gunshot rang out once more slicing the silence from he quiet forest.

**With the Boys…**

Rico turn his head in all directions trying to comprehend what just happen. Finally, he notice the other states coming out of the bushes and it hit him like a ton of bricks, they took down Illinois. If they hadn't come in time, he would be the one lying on the forest floor dead.

Slowly the Spaniard got up clutching at his side, while staring in disbelief at his friends. "You cane for you?" he asked still not believing what he's seeing. "Dude, I told you, we're best friends," Ryder said smiling at the territory in front of him and holding out his fist.

Rico smiled relieved as he fist bump the Empire state with his free hand, "Til' the end" he finished. Everyone looked back to the bloodied body that was once Illinois. "Well, let's bury him. The girls don't need to see this," Ohio said, pulling out a shovel.

"I still can't believe you him," Rico said, helping Ohio dig. "I didn't have a choice. It was either you or him," New York said while digging with Rico and Ohio. Texas had just finished wrapping his dead brother's body in a old blanket.

"Why did you bring all of this?" Rico asked, helping the states lower the body in the makeshift burial ground. The Spaniard felt queasy as he help his friends, clearly quite disgusted.

"We had a feeling that someone was going to be buried tonight," Texas answered, getting out of the hole. He took the shovel and started to throw dirt into it. "Where are the girls?" Rico asked worriedly.

"At the house, don't worry Rico, they're safe," Wisconsin replied turning around to the direction of the house. "Let's head home," he said, leading the older states and Rico back to the house.

**Back to Annie's house…**

The sudden barks of the three dogs startled girls as they turn to see the door opened slowly. They held their breathes as they saw a black boot cross the threshold. The girls let a collective sigh as Ohio walked in through the door.

The lake state nodded to them and helped Rico into the house. Then Texas and Wisconsin came in with New York following close behind, who close the door after entering.

Myki and Annie ran to their boyfriends, who hugged them tightly. Michigan slowly walked toward Rico, who was still clutching his side. She gently moved his hands away from his wound to see a deep gash in his side. She gasped and covered her face.

"Chica don't worry. It's just a scratch," the Spaniard reassured, taking the younger state's hands from her face. "You're sure?" she asked worriedly. "Yes," he smiled happily at Michigan.

**9 months later… **

Everyone is sitting around the house, not doing much of anything. Annie and Wisconsin are sitting at the kitchen table, talking about repainting the outside of the house. Myki and Texas are sitting on the back porch, holding hands. Myki has her head on Texas' shoulder and neither one is speaking, not wanting to break the calm atmosphere around them.

Ohio and Indiana are moving Illinois' old stuff out of the room he had claimed as his own before he went insane and are taking it down to the basement.

Rico, Michigan, and New York are sitting side by side in the living, watching Invader Zim. A few minutes later, America knocks on the door. "Guy? Can I come in?" he called from the other side of the door.

Annie goes and opens the door while Wisconsin went to get Texas and Myki. Once everyone is gathered around in the living room, America starts to speak. "I can't help, but feel responsible for all of this," he said, sitting down on the nearby chair.

"You couldn't stop it, Papa. It was inevitable," Michigan responds speaking the truth. "Yeah, dad, you can't control how we think or feel. Christian was just not right in the head," New York added in.

America gave a half-heart smile, "Thanks. Now, I know this is WAAAAAY too soon, but the state of Illinois need a rep, so I found one. His name is Alexander Wyatt and he's shy, so be nice," America explained as he walked to the door and opened it to reveal a boy who looked to be about 18 walked in.

He was wearing blue jeans, nikes, and a shirt that said "Runs with Scissors" on the front and "Daycare Manager" on the back. The boy manage to give out a weak "Hey" before looking down to the floor gain.

America walked by the door, hoping for the best. No one moved for the longest time. Finally, Michigan got up and walked towards the newly stated Illinois. "How old are you physically?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Nineteen," he said quietly, looking away from her. He had his hands in his pockets and looked scared. "Hey, don't be scared. You're my big brother now. You shouldn't be afraid of me," Michigan reply, smiling and holds out her hand to him.

"I'm Josephine Ann, but everyone just calls me Michigan or Michie. Whichever you prefer," Alexander smiles sheepishly and takes her hand. "Alexander Wyatt. Illinois."

Michigan smiles and leads him to a spot on the couch. She then begins to introduce everyone to her new older brother

America smiles and slips out unnoticed. He gets into his car and drives off, thinking throughout the drive. 'Things may finally turn out for the best. Michigan accepted Alex quickly and the others seemed to trust him, too.' America thought as he parks in his driveway and gets out of his car.

He turns and looks up at the sky. 'Have I finally done something right, God?' he thought, starring up into the vast blue sky. As an answer, America felt a sense of relief wash over him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Checking the caller ID, he flipped it open and answered it. "Yo, Iggy!" he said before he closed the door to his house, shutting out the world.

**A/N**

Alright let's pretend that 9 months really did pass, but in truth we're still kinda in the Fall, but since I have updated in November let's just skip this month to December and Christmas until I decide to do a few bonus scenes in November. Sounds good for you guys? Cause I thinks so.

So here's how I'll update, I'll continue updating for the next chapter to answer the other states and then tomorrow or the next day after that I'll update your other convos as well as finally revealing who will Rico be with.


	20. Family Talk

**A/N**

Well here's the next chapter. Remember guys this chapter is in November, but the chapter will be December

Georgia: (sighs) ?

Louisiana: Grow some balls. It's about time you learned some manners.

Georgia: Don't start that shit with me! I should video-tape you next time you're on your-

Louisiana: (cuts him off) On drugs? Hmm… Oh yeah I learned my lesson! Never again!

Georgia: She was not doing drugs.

Me: Oookay, then what's she's doing then?

Louisiana: (through gritted teeth, scary purple aura) Yes. I was.

Georgia: (holds up hands) Alright! Alright! Jeez!

Me: I'm seriously consider all of your sanity, guys.

New York: Why?

Me: Oh, I don't know. Maybe, because your family are crazy nutjobs!

New York shrugs shoulder) Hey I told my family could be weird

Me: I guess, but you could at least tell me about your family

Texas: You know that would have been helpful, right New York?

New York: I guess

Louisiana: Time to change the subject! Ryder, why can't Kentucky and Tennessee just admit that they're gay for each other? I'd really like to move on with the rest of my life at some point.

Georgia: I kinda gotta agree with that. They're gay, they love each other, so why can't they just suck up their pride? Honestly?

New York: Yeah they are gay for each other, but you got to remember how hard it is to convince two very prideful people to admit to anything, right?

Texas: Hmm… reminds of two other certain prideful people that won't admit to anything either? (gives a knowing look to New York)

New York: (blushes) Shut up! That's different!

Texas: (hums to himself) What ever you say, New York

New York: (growls) Bastard

Louisiana: They shouldn't be too worried about it. California's the only one grossed out by it. Besides, like half of their population is gay! Hell, Dad's gay!

Georgia: He is

New York: Yup and half of our siblings are either gay or bi like me

Texas: That's true

Louisiana: You know what I just realized? You could say Gay over and over and over again and not get tired of it. Gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay-

Georgia: Okay! You may not be tired of it, but I am!

New York: That makes the rest of us

(Everyone else nodded in agreement)

America: Pfft. No! Not England! (scratches back of his head nervously and looks away) You've got a messed up my mind, kiddo. How's Alaska doing?

New York: (smirks) It's pretty obvious, dad. Right guys?

(Everyone else nodded in agreement)

Michy: Alaska is doing great, dad!

America: (pats Alaska's head) Do you wanna come back home? Or do you wanna stay with sissy Michigan?

Alaska: (eyes gleam with happiness) I wanna stay with sissy Michigan

America: Oh, speaking of which, Michigan, it's hunting season. I remember my promise to take you hunting. Do ya still wanna go?

Michy: (smiles brightly) Of course I wanna go!

America: And yeah , it's quite a sight. Cali is really (air quotes) "protective" of her brothers, namely New York and Texas. And, yeah most people say I should be disgusted, 'cuz it's incest and stuff, but I don't really have a problem with it. … Should I? Well, whatever, the Hero's gotta fly. UP, UP, AND AWAY! (zooms off)

New York and Texas: (groans)

New York: Don't remind us! I still hold her over the fact she ruin my date!

Texas: (grumbles) Yeah

Me: (cocks head) To be honest, I'm not a big fan of incest, but to me, I don't think you guys are exactly related-related you catch my drift?

Texas: When you think about it, it's sorta true

Me: Exactly! (jumps) I will never get used to that!

New York: (snickers) Yeah, dad, can be a bit too hyper.

Me: Hyper!

New York: Ok! He's strange! Happy?

Me: Very

Minnesota: Nikki, get in bed

St. Paul: Ma, I'm your CAPITAL. You can't fucking tell me what to do.

Minnesota: I will call You-Know-Who

St. Paul: Op, I'm leaving!

Indiana: She's really cute…

Minnesota: Nikki? St. Paul? Are we talking about the same city here?

Indiana: Well, yeah … She may be a street fighter, but she soooo kicks ass.

Minnesota: I love all my cities dearly, but Nikki could use some work

Me: Well that sucks

Indiana: Nicole D. Jones. You need to leave St. Paul alone.

Me: (jumps)

Minnesota: I don't really know about that…

Indiana: She has a boyfriend, too… She won't say who, though!

Minnesota: My little Nikki? Oh, no…

Me: (snickers) Remind me to consult with Myki so she can have you watch her kids later? (to Minnesota)

New York: Myki had a kid?

Me: (laughs) No! Well just in case, if she and Texas do decide to get marry, ya know?

New York: (smirks) You bet I do! (nudges a blushing Texas)

Texas: Sh- shut up!

New York and Me: Whatever!

New Mexico: If I try hard enough, it WILL work. (continues to send beam at Texas)

Texas: (yawns) What are you trying to do?

Arizona: Even Spain said it wouldn't work. Give up.

New Mexico: How do you think I got here? New Mexicans don't give up!

Texas: (chuckles) Chill man

Osaka: A-ano … I h-h-ope that I ca-ca-can improve my English. Pl-l-l-ease take care of me.

Me: (smiles) Of course Osaka

New Mexico: Hey Osaka, where do you live? What do you look like?

Osaka: 私はあなたがそれを尋ねているべきであると思いません。 私はそれほどすまなく思っています！

Arizona: Geez, give her some space dolt

New Mexico: Sorry…

**A/N**

Well that's the last chapter for the day until either tomorrow or the day after.

By the way Myki sorry about the whole marriage and kids things, I just couldn't resist plus how can we forget the last marriage joke , right?


	21. Secrets Finally Revealed

**A/N**

Alright everyone this is the chapter we are all have been waiting for! But first Happy Birthday Myki! Oh! Guess what guys? My new baby cousin Sabrina has finally came to the world! So this chapter is a present to our dear friend Myki and my baby cousin Sabrina! Well on with the chapter!

Minnesota: Nikki D. Jones! St. Paul! Where ARE you?

St. Paul: …

Minnesota: Nikki, who is this "boyfriend" of yours?

St. Paul: …

Minnesota: Nikki …!

St. Paul: Wuddya want, ho? I'm SHARPENIG MY KNIFES

Minnesota: Who is your boyfriend?

St. Paul: Ask Illinois!

Minnesota: Why would I need to ask him? (opens Nikki's bedroom door) Ah!

St. Paul: Stay out or I'll throw another knife at your head. It wouldn't be hard.

Minnesota: Explain to me why I would ask Illinois about your boyfriend?

St. Paul: I don't have a boyfriend. I have a GUY friend. He gave me this knife … (holds up black handled dagger-type knife)

Minnesota: And who would your GUY friend be?

St. Paul: …

Minnesota: Nikki …

St. Paul: Chi (mumbles)

Minnesota: What?

St. Paul: Chi (mumbles)

Minnesota: NIKKI D. JONES

St. Paul: CHICAGO

Minnesota: !

St. Paul: What the hell is your problem? It's not like we're dating. I reserve that for ~Boston~

Minnesota: WHAT?

St. Paul: HAHAHAHAAAA! Ma, you can't take a joke, can you? BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! Your face!

Minnesota: That's it. I'm calling Minneapolis!

St. Paul: Hell no! (jumps out of window)

Minnesota: Nikki …

Michigan: Looks like you need some help, Minnesota. Let me talk to Nikki. (walks up to St. Paul) Nikki, so help me God, if you continue to treat my sister like this, I will personally RIP OUT YOUR EYES AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT, SO (screaming)

(Everyone hides behind something)

New York: Jesus! (to St. Paul) Kid, just listen to Michigan, 'cause the last time someone messes with her, she literally stay true to her word. So if I were you, be nice to Minnesota.

**A few days later…**

Everyone was finally settling down as the final decorations were put up and the last presents were wrapped. The girls put their presents under the tree while the guys held onto theirs. It was exactly nine at night when everything was finally finished. Everyone sat around the room. "So, who wants to open their presents first?" asked Annie, who was sitting next to Jason. Alaska slowly raised his hand.

"I go?" he pointed to himself. When Annie nodded, he crawled over to the tree and pulled out the first present he saw with his name on it. "From sissy?" he asked, looking at the card.

Michigan smiled. Alaska grinned and ripped the wrapping paper off his present. He held up a homemade scarf. "I saw that your old one was so beat up, so I made you this one," Michigan said, smiling at her baby brother. "Thank you!"

Michigan smiled as Alaska wrapped his new scarf around his neck and snuggled into it. Indiana handed Alaska her present. He unwrapped it and held up a cake. Alaska grinned at his sister mischievously as everyone chuckled. Maxx leaned forward and gave Alaska his next gift.

"This is from me, Jason, and Alex." Alaska eagerly ripped off the paper and cheered when he held up a remote-control airplane. Forgetting everyone else, he ran downstairs to play with his new favorite toy. "Okay … no point in waiting for him. Who's next?" Maxx asked.

With that, the other states, Rico, London, and the two girls went ahead to ripped open their gifts. Rico got a brand new guitar from New York and London, Wisconsin got a brand new digital camera from Annie, Michigan got a charm necklace from Rico, and Texas got a brand new sketch pad and art supplies from Myki, to name few items the gang received from one another.

**A couple of hours later…**

While everyone was playing with their new gifts, Rico found Michigan baking more cookies with Alaska. The Spaniard felt his lips lift up to a smile as he watch Michigan and Alaska continue to bake unaware of his presence. '_Perfect'_ Rico thought happily as walked across the kitchen to the duo.

"Hola amigos" he greeted happily, barely holding back his chuckle as Michy visibly jump in surprise and her clear silver eyes widen to saucer plates. "H-hey Rico" she said, trying to regain her composure. "Hi" Alaska greeted, unaware of his sister's discomfort.

"Umm … I hate to interrupt, but Alaska do you mind if I take Michigan for awhile?" the older male asked, secretly hoping that the younger state to agree. Alaska looked from his sister, who shrugged, back to the Spanish territory. "Ok," he agreed leaving the duo to their own devices, while searching for his airplane.

Rico gave a sigh of relief and turn his attention back to Michigan, who went back to baking the abandoned cookies. The territory awkwardly shifted his weight from foot to foot, until he finally pulled the courage to talk to the lake state in front of him.

"Josie would you like to walk with me in the woods for awhile?" he asked, watching the girl closely for her reaction. "Um … sure" Michigan agreed, giving her hand to Rico's extended one.

The two walked quietly in the woods, the atmosphere calm, until Rico stop at a clearing where they could see the full moon and stars. "Rico?" Michigan asked confusedly as the Spaniard pace back and forth.

"There's something I have to tell, Josie," he said, not looking at the state, but at the ground beneath his feet. "What is it?" the lake state pressed, clearly not enjoying the territory's anxiety.

Rico heave a sigh looking back at the state, "Remember how I left visiting mi primos for a few months?" he asked. Michy blinked a few times, clearly not expecting her crush's question. "How can I forget? You have worried, especially with Illinois on the loose trying to kill you,"

"I'm sorry, chica. I promise I won't leave like that again," he promised, taking the state's face in his hands while wiping her tears away. "You better!" she snapped, looking away from the Spaniard hiding her blush.

Rico gave a small chuckle, until his face grew serious, "Josie," he brought the girl to look back at him and gave he a small smile, "Te amo"

Michigan felt her eyes widen in shock, searching Rico's face for lies clearly not believing the man's words. Not finding anything, she felt her face heat up and look away hiding her smile from the territory, who fidgeted in anciptation.

"Why?" the sudden question confused Rico as he stared at Michigan, "Que?" Michy sigh, but she really wants to know Rico's real intentions. "Why now?"

Understanding flicker in the Spaniard's eyes as he realized the girl's fear. "I didn't know if my affection to you was brotherly or something else, so I left to clear my head before I do something rash" Rico explain, bringing Michy closer to him. "I finally realize it was something more and I'm sorry for making you wait" he whispered, ghosting over the girl's lips then kiss her properly.

**In another part of the woods…**

"Aww" Annie cooed, next to the smirking New York and scowling London. "You knew, didn't you?" London questioned the state. New York smirked at the British capital, "That Rico has a huge crush on Michigan? Yup!" he replied happily.

"How?" Annie asked, turning her attention back to the two male personifications. "I know Rico" Ryder said easily, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't think knowing Rico would help you figure out what he's feeling" Drake reply, not convince that the state really do know their friend that well.

"Sure it does! It's just you don't notice that Rico always shows his emotions on his sleeve," the Empire state explained, smirking at his friend beside him. London scowled at his friend once more, "Bastard," he growled before leaving the other two alone.

"Well, well, looks like we have another unrequited lovers, eh New York?" the girl said evilly, smirking at the state next to her. "What are you talking about?" New York asked confusedly. "Don't play dumb, New York! We both know that you had a thing for London." Annie growled.

"Ok, ok, I had a thing for London, happy?" the state said grumpily. "Yes, but did you know that –""That Rico had a thing for me? I know," Ryder interrupted, serious for once. "How did y-""I told you Rico always shows his emotions on his sleeve" Ryder interrupted the girl once more.

"What do you mean?" Annie asked confusedly. "I can always tell what Rico feels, even though he tries to hide it. He shows his true feelings without even realizing it while hiding it from me." New York tried to explain. "You're saying that Rico just happens to show his emotions without realizing it?" at the state's nod, the human girl dropped the subject until a question came to her.

"Why didn't you do anything when you knew how Rico feels?" Annie asked. New York heaved a sigh as he look back at his sister and best friend, together. "Because I used to have a crush on him before. You see when you live as long as I have, sometimes it's best to not risk anything. When I was younger, I really thought I was in love with Rico, but it's actually puppy love not the kind of love I would like to have. I didn't do anything 'cause I knew it's not meant to be" Ryder explain.

"And London's different?" Annie asked, pressing the state to continue. "Yeah. There's things you know is not meant to be, but others you just have to take a risk. As long as I have known London, I still couldn't read him as well as I would with Rico." Ryder continued, guiding Annie back to the house.

**A/N**

Well that took forever! Finally Michy and Rico are together! Did you guys expect that? Or were you guys more shocked with New York's secret?

Anyway, next year I will change the rules a bit since many other personifications want to join the Chatroom, so that means you guys can bring along other cities or states. Actually anybody you guys want to bring for the states to talk to.

If you haven't notice, there's still a lot of drama between the states, especially for New York now. Sooo, watch how New York deal with his own love life.


End file.
